Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Le premier soir qu'il passe hors de son placard, Harry est entouré de délinquants et de voyous. S'il avait su que ses parents avaient été d'excellents sorciers, il aurait eu une affreuse déception en apprenant sa condition de Cracmol... Mais voilà, il ne sais rien de tout ça... Un prologue pour mettre dans l'ambiance, puis des drabbles (textes à cents mots). (Attention au rating).
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Passé un bon lundi ? Pour vous mettre de bonne humeur, voici un fic basé sur cette problématique : Et si Harry avait été un cracmol ?

Je vous préviens, dans la suite de drablles qui suivra, il y a **des propos qui peuvent atteindre à la sensibilité de certains** ! Vous voilà prévenu !

Rien n'est à moi, J.K Rowling a tout fais elle même.

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce prologue qui vous mettra le contexte !

Bonne lecture and enjoy !

* * *

Harry ne se rappelle pas en détails de la première fois que la tante Pétunia l'a enfermé dans ce placard sous l'escalier.

Il sait seulement qu'il était encore assez jeune pour avoir droit au rituel de la sieste à l'école maternelle.

Ça, il le savait, parce qu'il se souvient que du jour au lendemain, l'heure de détente et de repos était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Un cauchemar éveillé. Durant lequel ses yeux grands ouverts cherchaient à percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. A apercevoir un infime rayon de lumière, un éclair d'espoir dans l'angoisse qui l'étouffait.

Il se rappelle que ce placard avait longtemps été angoissant.

L'apprivoisement de ce lieu de punition –et rapidement, son lieu d'habitation- ne s'était pas fait de sitôt.

Il avait d'abord fallu s'adapter à la noirceur profonde de l'endroit. Puis, prendre son courage à deux mains et tâtonner sur les parois poisseuses afin de faire connaissance avec son nouvel environnement.

Il avait mis plus d'un mois avant de s'aventurer dans le coin le plus sombre du placard… Là où les ténèbres étaient les plus profondes. Sous la première marche…

A l'endroit où débutait l'escalier qui l'écrasait de poussière et de bruits effrayants à chaque fois que quelqu'un empruntait l'escalier en question.

Quand le terrible Oncle Vernon montait et descendait surtout… Il avait toujours l'impression que l'escalier était pris d'une violente tempête. Que tout allait s'écrouler sur lui, pour l'étouffer définitivement…

.

Le jour où la Tante Pétunia avait descendu le petit matelas et rangé ses quelques vêtements sur les étagères, Harry avait pleuré.

Il ne voulait pas dormir dans le placard. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé là, _toute la nuit_, dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres infinies de la première marche de l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans ce puits de noirceur.

Les habitudes avaient mis du temps à s'installer.

Ne plus jouer avec les jouets de son cousin. Il se retrouvait immanquablement enfermé dans le placard lorsque la Tante Pétunia le trouvait avec un objet de son fils dans les mains.

Ne plus jouer avec son cousin. Son Oncle Vernon prenait toujours sa grosse voix et lui ordonnait de se tenir loin de son fils quand ça arrivait. Et la Tante Pétunia l'enfermait ensuite dans le placard.

Arrêter de pleurer quand l'Oncle Vernon s'adressait à lui avec la dite grosse voix. Cela mettait en colère l'Oncle et la tante le mettait dans le placard.

Ne _jamais_ poser de question à la Tante Pétunia. Cela l'énervait, elle se fâchait et l'envoyait dans le placard…

Et ne jamais demander pourquoi il devait aller dans le placard. Ne jamais demander où était sa maman à lui. Ne jamais demander ce que c'était « morte ».

Sinon sa tante le mettait au placard.

Et il y avait d'autres choses qu'il devait apprendre à ne plus faire. Des choses plus délicates…

Comme souiller les draps du petit matelas et son pyjama… Pas facile… _Toute la nuit_. Sans oser appeler pour aller sur le pot (il était encore bien trop petit pour utiliser le siège des toilettes des grands…). Parce que le placard ne s'ouvrait que si quelqu'un venait le chercher. Un verrou avait été placé à l'extérieur depuis sa première évasion…

Mais comment se retenir _toute une nuit_ ?! Comment ne pas pleurer quand la Tante Pétunia hurlait de rage en le sortant au petit matin et qu'elle le trouvait mouillé ? Comment ne pas hurler à son tour quand, un jour, la tante s'était tellement fâchée qu'elle avait laissé les draps et le pyjama en l'état. Et l'avait de nouveau enfermé dans le placard, sale, mouillé, puant, sans lui donner la possibilité de se laver, sans lui donner de petit déjeuner. Rien.

Il avait mis deux heures avant d'arrêter de hurler. Vernon avait rugi si fort en cognant contre la porte de son placard qu'Harry avait failli s'étrangler dans un hoquet de surprise et de terreur. Il s'était de nouveau fait dessus. Puis le silence était revenu.

Au bout d'un moment, grelotant, Harry avait retiré son pantalon poisseux et humide. Il avait roulé en boule les draps du petit matelas et déposé le tout devant la porte.

Tétanisé de terreur, hoquetant dans des spasmes de sanglots, il s'était lentement retranché vers le coin le plus effrayant de son placard. L'endroit le plus restreint, le plus sombre, le plus angoissant.

Sous la première marche de l'escalier.

Là, dans un silence terrible, Harry avait dépassé sa première peur. Et il avait la connaissance de ses camarades d'infortune. Jim et Tim. Les deux araignées.

Elles étaient restées, sept années durant, ses plus intimes amies. Avec elles, il visita tous les pays du monde entier. Ils se rejouèrent les plus grandes aventures qu'Harry avait pu voir dans les dessins animés et les films que Dudley regardait pendant les repas. Ils engagèrent les plus belles parties de foot. Tout ça sous la première marche de l'escalier.

.

Quand il eut vers les sept/huit ans, il se rendit compte que la Tante Pétunia s'acharnait sur lui avec d'avantage d'assiduité.

Il dut surveiller son langage de très près, se plier à toutes ses exigences, remplir toutes les tâches ménagères et tous les travaux d'entretien qu'elle lui imposait.

Seul point positif, Dudley, le garçon violent et insolent en lequel son cousin c'était peu à peu transformé, reçut l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher d'Harry. De près ou de loin, au 4 Privet Drive comme à la petite école.

Pendant un an ou deux, il eut droit à un répit. Plus besoin de courir pour échapper aux poings ou aux humiliations du garçon grassouillet. Plus besoin de se méfier de lui dans la cour de récréation.

Puis il eut la paix. A huit ans et demi, neuf ans, les corvées journalières s'allégèrent. La Tante Pétunia se fit moins irascible. Elle prit ses distances. Evita le plus possible de se retrouver en sa présence.

Jusqu'à ce que l'Oncle Vernon prenne le relais. Plus sa femme laissait le garçon tranquille, plus l'Oncle Vernon s'acharnait sur lui, devenant tous les jours un peu plus agressif et suspicieux.

Cela fit mal. La brusquerie, la force de Vernon était immense comparée à celle de son fils. Harry n'avait jamais le temps de s'enfuir. Quand son oncle le prenait brusquement par l'épaule et le secouait vivement pour lui hurler dessus, Harry, le visage couvert de postillons, se demandait si sa tête n'allait pas finir par se détacher de son corps à force d'être secouée d'avant en arrière aussi violemment.

Et pour quoi encore ? Une saucisse refroidie dans son assiette le matin, ses pantoufles non rangées dans l'entrée pour qu'il les enfile le soir en rentrant du travail, une ampoule grillée qui n'avait pas été changée…

Il n'était pas assez grand pour changer les ampoules. Que pouvait-il y faire ?

Pétunia s'empressait de réparer l'erreur et l'Oncle Vernon punissait sévèrement d'avoir obligé sa tante de s'en charger à sa place…

Un jour Harry l'entendit dire à sa femme « On ne sait jamais. Peut-être fait-il semblant. »

Semblant ? Qui ? Lui ? Semblant de quoi ?

Harry voulut en discuter avec Jim et Tim, mais il se raisonna. Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de ce que son oncle et sa tante voulaient. Il s'efforçait de leur obéir. Non. L'Oncle Vernon ne parlait pas de lui…

.

A onze ans, Harry dut intégrer le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus .

Et il entendit une dispute incompréhensible entre l'Once Vernon et Pétunia. A son sujet. Plus de doute là-dessus.

Sa tante avait plaidé un « Il n'en est pas un ! ».

- Pas la peine de l'envoyer dans un établissement pareil, il est NORMAL !, elle avait hurlé le dernier mot.

- Et comment en être sûr, explosa l'Oncle, peut-être cache-t-il son jeu ?! Peut-être nous dupe-t-il ? Autant ne pas prendre de risque. Je vais envoyer ce monstre à St Brutus, là il serait traité comme il se doit !

- Mais la lettre ! Il n'a pas reçu la lettre ! Il n'en ait pas un, sinon il aurait reçu sa lettre ! Il est _normal_ !

- Je m'en fiche ! hurla l'Oncle Vernon, Lettre ou pas lettre, il ira à St Brutus et POINT FINAL ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ces balivernes !

Normal ? Sa tante avait l'air de mettre un sens bien particulier sur cet adjectif. Un sens qui lui échappait.

Délinquant, il ne l'était pas. Il le savait. La maitresse d'école avait employé ce terme pour qualifier une fille de l'école qui avait commis des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire

Quand à _monstre_ ? Etait-ce ainsi que l'Oncle Vernon le voyait ? Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

Et de quelle lettre parlait-elle ? Elle semblait importante à ses yeux. Ou du moins le fait que cette lettre n'était pas arrivée lui semblait primordial. Lui avait-on fait des examens sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Quelqu'un avait-il essayé de déterminé s'il était le monstre que l'Oncle Vernon l'accusait d'être ? Et puis quel genre de monstre ? Ceux qui se trouvaient dans les films de Dudley ?

Il n'en sut pas plus. L'Oncle Vernon avait déclaré la discussion close et avait ordonné à sa femme d'emmener le garçon à St Brutus, point.

Et à St Brutus il alla.

Pétunia avait les yeux rouges et était muette comme une tombe quand elle le conduisit à l'institut.

Le silence pesant ne le rassurait pas, mais il n'osa pas poser de questions à sa tante. Il ne saurait jamais de quelle lettre elle avait voulu parler, quel genre de monstre il était, et surtout, si c'était vrai cette histoire de monstre ?

La Directrice de l'établissement les accueillit dans son bureau. Elle avait un regard sévère, un chignon strict et serré, des lunettes à travers lesquelles un regard perçant l'inspecta des pieds à la tête avant de pincer des lèvres déjà extrêmement fines.

Après un examen de la tête au pied cette fois, elle avait laissé une simple phrase traverser le barrage étroit de ses lèvres. « On va s'en occuper ».

Pétunia avait hoché la tête d'un mouvement rigide de la nuque avant d'abandonner là Harry et ses maigres bagages.

Sur le seuil de la porte, elle avait semblé hésiter, ralentissant le pas. Mais elle avait secoué la tête puis s'était éloignée dans le couloir sans un mot, le dos rigide et la nuque raide, à petits pas précipités.

Devant le regard de plus en plus sévère de la Directrice, Harry soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'une nouvelle vie débutait là.

Restait à savoir si elle allait être meilleure que celle qu'il avait laissée derrière lui au 4 Privet Drive…

* * *

Voilà pour le décors et l'emplacement des protagonistes. L'action arrivera bientôt dans le premier drabble. Je pense en poster deux ou trois par semaine !

Alors, qu'est ce que ça vous inspire ?


	2. Drabble 1

Voici donc le premier drabble !

* * *

La rentrée aurait pu mieux se passer…

Il était tombé sur une classe de dix. Trois filles, sept garçons…

Et il s'était vite rendu compte de ce que ça voulait dire que se retrouver dans un établissement pour délinquant…

Splatch !

A peine deux minutes après le cours d'introduction au programme du professeur, une bombe à eau avait explosé, les élèves se jetaient des bouts de craie à la figure, ils se tiraient les cheveux les uns les autres.

Et les trois seules filles de la classe se retrouvaient avec des garçons en train de regarder sous leurs jupes réglementaires…

* * *

Quelle belle rentrée n'est-ce pas ? Que va-t-il donc arriver à Harry dans cet environnement sain et rassurant ?!


	3. Drabble 2

Ha ! Surpriiiiiiise ! Je vais poster un drabble tout les jours finalement ! Vous en avez de la chance !

Merci aux lecteurs, reviewers, followers, favoriters ... Merci tout le monde ! Avec une spéciale dédicace à AlouetteBZH, ma correctrice préférée (et surce d'inspiration et d'encouragements) !

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que ses lunettes, déjà abîmées, ne se retrouvent au fond d'un wc. Il avait dut les récupérer alors que les garçons de sa chambre de dortoir s'y étaient soulagés.

Ça lui valut quelques brimades supplémentaires, mais au moins, on lui ficha la paix. Personne ne voudrait approcher un garçon aux lunettes pleines de pipi !

Qu'importe. Il était seul maintenant.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait lire sans être embêté.

Tient ! Un placard !

Mince ! Il aurait pu y faire passer trois fois le sien dedans !

* * *

Bon. L'année de sixième à l'air de bien se passer... Ha oui, je ne tient pas plus compte que ça du mode scolaire d'Angleterre. Je fait comme si c'était la même choses qu'en France. Parce que ça me fait moins réfléchir ^^

A demain !


	4. Drabble 3

Soft, aujourd'hui il est plus ou moins pénard...

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, voyous !?"

Mince. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé…

Il fallait se lever tôt si on voulait échapper à tous ces monstres… Peut-être était-ce de ça que l'Oncle Vernon voulait parler ?

Un monstre était un enfant qui n'était pas sage, qui répondait insolemment aux professeurs, qui tordait le bras aux garçons, vidait un tube de colle forte sur le fauteuil du souffre-douleur de la classe et qui tripotait la poitrine des jeunes filles provocantes qu'ils avaient comme camarades de classe ?

Harry sorti précipitamment de son placard.

Trop grand de toute façon !

* * *

Question. Je vous met le nom des personnes qui parlent devant les dialogues ? Parce qu'au bout d'un moment je crois que ça va se compliquer un chouilla...


	5. Drabble 4

Bonjour ! Quatrième Drabble !

Pour Some : Nope, je n'ai pas l'intention de poster cent mots toutes les trois semaine (Ridicule...) ! Preuve s'il en est : J'en suis à en poster un par jour !

Désolé pour ceux qui cherchent des aventures du même acabit que celle qu'Harry vit dans les canons, il s'agis ici d'un Harry moldu. Donc, non il ne poursuivra pas des trolls ou autres... Et si c'est ce que vous attendiez... Laisser moi vous proposer de passer votre chemin ou de revenir nous voir dans quelques mois, j'aurais alors peut-être quelque chose de plus "intéressant" à vous raconter...

Là-dessus, Enjoy !

* * *

"Encore !? Mais enfin ! Hors du placard ! Maintenant !"

Rhooo. Mais ils allaient le laisser, oui ? Il n'allait jamais apprendre sa géographie à force d'être interrompu comme ça !

Un mois qu'il était là. Un mois qu'il se faufilait partout pour échapper à ses camarades (garçons ou filles), ses professeurs et aux surveillants. Mais il y en avait partout.

Quand il avait posé la question à un des pions, en étude, il lui avait répondu, suspicieux, qu'il y avait mille élèves à St Brutus.

Ah. Voilà pourquoi il avait autant de mal à se retrouver seul…

* * *

Oui alors, il s'agis d'une école privée et mettons qu'ils aient beaucoup de fric pour pouvoir engager plein plein plein de professeurs ? Quand on a à faire à des délinquants, vaut mieux pas les enfermer à 25 dans une classe... Donc oui, c'est des classes de 10/15 et oui ils ont plein de profs du coup ^^

A demain !


	6. Drabble 5

Bonsoir.

Une des premières rencontres importantes de notre pauvre orphelin un peu pommé...

* * *

Délicat…

La psychologue le regardait tranquillement depuis l'autre côté du bureau.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là. D'abord, c'était quoi une psychologue ? Quel était l'intérêt ?

Quand la Directrice l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que « J'ai fait quoi encore ? ».

D'habitude, quand on le convoquait, c'était qu'un de ses camarades avait mis un vol ou un acte de violence sur le dos…

Il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé dans le bureau directorial pour être ensuite envoyé chez une psy…

"Me regardez pas."

Son premier ordre…

* * *

Ah ! Il ne supporte pas qu'on le regarde ! Pourquoi ?


	7. Drabble 6

ATENTION ! Aujourd'hui, je vous ai réservé quelque chose de crade ! Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

* * *

Crrrac !

Youpi… Et encore un nez cassé…

Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie… Il avait été entrainé par Dudley, mais son cousin n'était pas aussi vif ni aussi léger que certains des élèves de St Brutus.

Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils tous à lui ? Aucune idée.

Parce qu'il avait des lunettes. Parce qu'il avait une cicatrice bizarre en forme d'éclair au front. Et que c'était ringard… Ou parce qu'il était petit et chétif…

"Et cul sec !"

"Noooooooooooon !"

Trop tard, ils avaient baissé leurs braguettes et commençaient à…

"22, v'là les pions !"

* * *

Bon, j'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu trop de lecteurs après ce drabble... Promis, c'est l'un des plus crade. Les autres ne sont pas aussi dégoûtant...

Mais il a pas fini... J'ai bossé jusqu'à deux heures du mat' rien que pour vous, pour finaliser le deuxième semestre de notre Héro mal tombé...

Et promis, il y aura au moins un chapitre qui parlera de la magie (entre le premier et le deuxième semestre de l'année scolaire d'Harry). Et pour sa deuxième année, il y aura même un sorcier qui viendra squatter St Brutus !

Bon, j'en dis pas plus, à demain !


	8. Drabble 7

Il y a quand même un point positif dans cette histoire... Ils pensent quand même à lui donner des séance chez une psy ! En même temps ils ont l'habitude des cas psychologiquement instables j'imagine dans cet établissement. S'ils sont pas trop bêtes, le but de cet Institut c'est quand même d'essayer de remettre leurs "protégés" dans le droit chemin. Sinon j'en voit pas l'intérêt...

Bref sur cette pensée philosophique (qui sera bientôt plus longue que le drabble _ _* ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Troisième séance.

Quand la psychologue lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne devait pas le regarder, il n'avait rien répondu.

Il était venu à la deuxième consultation elle lui avait reposé la question, pas de réponse.

"Où dois-je regarder ? avait-elle alors demandé."

Mais où tu veux, j'm'en fou ! Mais pas moi !

Il aurait peut-être dû le dire à voix haute… Elle continuait à l'observer tranquillement derrière son carnet à dessins.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Ça ne présageait rien de bon généralement… Il avait appris à fuir les regards de sa famille et ses camarades. Tôt.

* * *

S'il n'apprend pas à se défendre au moins il n'apprend pas non plus à provoquer ! Na ! (Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... * pensées qui s'envole vers un certain Maître Potioniste de notre connaissance et à son adolescence foireuse... *)


	9. Drabble 8

Voici un autre petit drabble. Tout simple.

* * *

On lui avait encore volé son uniforme…

Depuis le temps, il devrait en avoir l'habitude…

Trois mois qu'il était là (il n'avait toujours rien dit à la psychologue… juste ordonné de ne pas le regarder. C'était devenu comme une salutation… "Me regardez pas. Où dois-je regarder dans ce cas ?"). Et il était surpris que ses camarades de dortoir n'aient pas commencé à lui voler ses chaussettes…

En fouillant dans le tiroir qui lui servait d'armoire, il finit par trouver un vieux pull de Dudley, informe. Il l'enfila sur son torse nu. Tant pis, ça allait gratter toute la journée…

* * *

Alors. **Vox populi** (évitez de me sortir le fameux "on en a gros de Karadoc et Perceval je risque de me marrer comme une tordue devant mon écran...).

Bref. Passons-nous à deux drabble par jour ? J'ai un peu de réserve, j'ai de quoi vous faire tenir encore quelques temps, même avec deux drabble par jour. Mais je vous avouerais que connaissant mon imagination et mon inspiration... J'ai un peu peur de vous laisser en plan si ça avance trop vite par rapport à l'écriture de la suite...

A vous de me dire !


	10. Drabble 9

Je viens de me faire la réflexion que vous n'étiez rendus qu'au drabble 9... *Niark niark niark* Mes enfants, vous n'avez pas fini de rigoler ! ^^

Bon, bon... je vous laisse tranquille...

* * *

"Comment, vous n'avez pas votre devoir ?"

Euh… Comme dans "j'ai pas mon devoir" ?

T'inquiète Tommy, j'ai vu tout sourire débile. Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'as…

Soupirant intérieurement, Harry s'excusa maladroitement auprès du professeur.

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous présentez des excuses minables que vous éviterez le zéro mon garçon ! Il va falloir songer à adopter une attitude plus sérieuse !"

Un zéro de plus… Ô joie…

Et quelle surprise dit donc ! De toute façon, il n'avait que ça en math et en bio… Des zéro…

Quant à avoir une attitude plus sérieuse…

* * *

Bon, cette fois-ci c'est gentillet... Qui ne s'est pas fait volé un devoir comme ça au collège ? (*moi...*)

Allez ! A demain les loulous !


	11. Drabble 10

Il est deux heures du mat' et j'ai des yeux aussi grand que ceux d'une chouette... Alors pour faire passer le temps... Un p'tit dixième ?

Have fun !

* * *

Ricanez donc… C'est pas quelques épluchures de patates qui me feront m'effondrer !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre ! Toujours à faire des coups minables… Il n'avait pas fini de rire avec ces idiots.

Seul point positif dans cette école pour délinquant, il savait qu'il n'en était pas un.

Et il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas totalement idiot non plus ! Mis à part en bio et les maths, il avait une excellente moyenne, en comparaison avec certains élèves.

Juste avant d'entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes, il reçut un sceau d'eau sur la tête…

Youpi, un rhume !

* * *

Et croyez moi c'est pas beau à voir quand il a un rhume... Je le sais, j'en fais une description peu ragoûtante dans la suite que je prévois pour une autre fic...


	12. Drabble 11

Hop ! Petit bonus pour vous les zamis, parce qu'on est vendredi et que c'est le début du week end ? (ou parce que le précédent était posté très tôt ce matin... Et que j'en ai une qui me colle au train pour que je vous en poste un autre... Bandes de nains patients !)

Bref. Drabble Bonus.

* * *

"Harry Potter ! Convoqué chez la Directrice ! MAINTENANT !"

Encore ? Pourquoi cette fois ?

"Entrez monsieur Potter."

Z'etes sûre ? J'ai pas trop envie là…

"La psychologue m'a rapporté qu'en plus de ne pas avoir pris beaucoup de poids depuis le début de l'année, vous sembliez en avoir perdu. Y-a-t-il une raison à cela ?"

Hein ?

Depuis quand on s'intéressait au poids qu'il faisait ? Et puis en quoi ça les regardait ? De toute façon, son poids, il le savait même pas alors…

"Examens médicaux avant la fin de la semaine monsieur Potter. Examens complets !"

* * *

Ah ? on va enfin prendre soin de lui ? Encore faut-il qu'il l'accepte me direz vous ? Même s'il voit une psy, il a pas l'air de lui raconter grand choses...

By the way... Thank you so much to all the reviewers, readers... Such a pleasure for me !


	13. Drabble 12

Re il est deux heure du mat. Re je vous en poste un du coup !

* * *

"On m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas allé à la soirée d'Halloween monsieur Potter. Pourquoi cela ?"

Soupir.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, à l'équipe pédagogique, qu'il aille pas manger des bonbons et des gâteaux –infects s'il en croyait les rumeurs- envoyés des restes d'hôpitaux ?

Il avait eu mal au bide ce soir-là. Il avait fait des cauchemars et sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé toute la nuit… Alors se goinfrer de sucreries dégueulasses…

"Je vois sur votre dossier que vos parents sont décédés le soir d'Halloween, vous voulez en parler ?"

"Quoi ?!"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend ?!"

* * *

Ah... Pauvre Harry... Il ne connaissait même pas la date de décès de ses parents... C'est dire, le respect donné aux morts dans cette famille...

Espérons que la dirlo s'inquiétera de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas au courant d'une chose aussi importante ?!


	14. Drabble 13

"Bonjour Harry. Assis toi."

Quoi ? C'était quoi ce tutoiement soudain ? Pourquoi elle parlait? 'Pouvait pas se contenter de continuer à le dessiner comme d'habitude ?

Il avait bien vu qu'elle le dessinait à chaque entrevue. A chaque fois depuis qu'il lui avait dit de regarder ailleurs.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas que je te regarde ? Parce que tu n'as jamais vu tes parents. Et qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu ?"

Si jamais il avait pu tuer du regard, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu…

"Pourquoi ignorais-tu la date du décès de tes parents ?"


	15. Drabble 14

Devinez quoi ? Il est deux heures du mat' ! Après un bon ciné et une virée au pub, je suis revenue m'occuper de vous !

Alors bonne lecture et à dans dix heures ! (à une vache près)

* * *

"Encore ?! Mais ça suffit ! Oust ! Je ne veux voir personne dans mes placards !"

Harry rangea mollement ses affaires dans son sac et quitta les lieux en trainant des pieds.

Il s'ennuyait… Ici, il n'y avait pas de Jim et Tim…

Il avait mis du temps avant de trouver la première colonie d'araignées.

Il n'était jamais retourné là-bas. En même temps ça ne le tentait pas plus que ça… Les odeurs de cigarettes, d'alcool et de… hum, l'avaient découragé.

Quand on parlait de… hum hum…

Il allait falloir qu'il se trouve des boules quies pour le dortoir…

* * *

C'est d'un glam'... Le truc de bien c'est que je redécouvre aussi l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je vous la poste ! xD

Allez, à tout à l'heure !


	16. Drabble 15

... J'allais tout éteindre et là... Oh, il est midi ! Bon bah, postage de drabble alors !

Voici une nouvelle rencontre !

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Ça ne se voyait pas ? Et puis franchement, que pouvait-on faire d'autre qu'étudier dans une bibliothèque?

C'était le seul endroit où on pouvait être à peu près tranquille et où on ne se faisait renvoyer que si l'on parlait trop fort.

Il pensait pouvoir réviser son anglais tranquillement (le concierge s'entêtait à le chasser à chaque fois qu'il le trouvait dans un placard…), mais non.

Un quatrième. Pourquoi un quatrième lui parlait ? D'habitude, les élèves se faisaient la guerre selon leur âge…

"Je révise. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu veux de l'aide ?"

Oh.

…

* * *

Ah ah ! Il a pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à lui pour autre chose que des méchancetés ! Le pauvre a presque dû avoir une crise cardiaque... (nan, j'exagère...)

A demain !


	17. Drabble 16

Bonjour ! Voici le drabble du jour ! Joyeux Lundi !

**Vaninachan** : Merci pour tes reviews ça fait plaisir. Je te répond ici parce que tu as posté en non-inscrit et du coup je ne peut pas t'envoyer de MP...

Je suis contente que ça te plaise et effectivement le côté psychologique du personnage est très mal mené dans les canons et j'essaye de ne pas m'en sentir offusqué car, évidement, c'est un livre pour enfants/adolescents alors parler de traumatisme... Elle aurait été dans l'obligation de changer de propos car elle ne se serait pas adressée au même public.

Et pour petite info, des fois que cela t'aurais échappé, _le_ psy est en fait _la_ psy ^^

Mais comme tout le monde peut le voir ci-après, les choses vont enfin bouger !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

"J'ai contacté votre tante monsieur Potter. Pouvez-vous me dire comment êtes-vous traité dans votre famille ?"

Il était obligé de répondre à cette question ?

"Les Services Sociaux souhaiteraient mener une enquête sur votre famille. Qu'avez-vous à dire du traitement que vous avez reçu chez votre tante ?"

Euh… Attendez.

Une enquête ? Avec des policiers ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'y était plus, chez sa tante. Et puis honnêtement, elle avait arrêté de l'embêter. C'était l'Oncle Vernon qui était problématique…

Enfin… De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait-il ?

"J'ai soif."

* * *

Hum... J'adore sa répartie au p'tit gars... Il me fait rire XD


	18. Drabble 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour continuer cette petite semaine, les choses bougent !

**Merci**, toujours, à vous **lecteurs**, à vous **reviewers** (merci Loupiote, ça fait plaisir que tu me précise que tu sois toujours là ;) ), merci à toi **correctrice**, et surtout mercie à vous J.K. **Rowling** de nous avoir donné de quoi faire joujou pendant les siècles à venir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'assistante sociale était déjà dans le bureau quand la psychologue le fit entrer.

Avec son attaché case et sa jupe tailleur, elle donnait l'air d'une femme d'affaire qui avait des choses plus urgentes à régler…

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel, laissant la psychologue discuter de "son cas" avec l'assistante sociale.

"Il ne mange pas beaucoup… Et ne dit rien pendant nos séances. Si ce n'est pour me demander de ne pas le regarder… Le concierge le surprend fréquemment à s'isoler dans des placards… Son ignorance sur la mort de ses parents…"

Ben vas-y, déballes tout ! Chu là !

* * *

Hum... Harry n'a pas l'air apprécier qu'on parle de lui alors qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce... Il finira par le faire savoir... (mais je ne vous en dis pas plus)

On va finir par voir un changement dans sa vie ou bien ? D'après vous ?

A demain !


	19. Drabble 18

Mince, c'est qu'elle avance cette histoire... Je viens tout juste de me rappeler qu'après le vingtième drabble, son premier semestre se termine. Et du coup, avant de vous relancer sur le deuxième semestre, vous aurez droit à un chapitre d'introduction. De plus de mille mots...

Bref, **merci** aux lecteurs, anonymes et autres, merci au reviewers (Merci Loupiote, j'essayerais de m'habituer à t'avoir dans mon ombre ! ^^), merci à la correctrice...

N'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à aller voir ce qu'elle fait. Alc'hweder. Vous la trouverez dans mes fav'. Ou même à jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres... œuvres... xD

bref bonne lecture !

* * *

"T'as réussi ton contrôle ?"

Andy Shefferd…

Bon sang, qu'il était casse pieds ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il acceptait son aide pour ses devoirs qu'il allait tout lui raconter sur ses résultats !

"Tiens, j'ai trouvé ce bouquin dans mes affaires. Tu devrais le lire, ça te changerait les idées !"

Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Mouais. Pourquoi pas… Il avait l'air bien long en tout cas ! Il allait pouvoir s'aérer l'esprit pour un petit bout de temps. Il en avait besoin…

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que ta tante t'a élevé dans un placard ?"

QUOI ?!

* * *

^^ Les rumeurs circules aussi rapidement dans cette école qu'à Poudlard...

Bon, il a l'air mi-irritant mi-sympathique ce gars là non ?


	20. Drabble 19

Drabble 19 les gens ! Dans deux jours, un Chapitre Bonus ! (Mince la pression... il va falloir que j'avance dans l'écrivage...)

Merci aux lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toutes très plaisir ! Merci de continuer à me suivre.

Selon ses désires, " _non_-merci " à Alc'hweder ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Tu sais que l'école ferme pendant les vacances de Noël ?"

Mince. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça…

Et maintenant, la procédure juridique était engagée pour retirer sa garde aux Dursley. Il avait nulle part où aller…

"Tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux ! Les parents seront pas là, ils rendent visite à mon frère en France."

Regard méfiant. Pourquoi il l'invitait ? Pourquoi il passait son temps à chercher sa compagnie ?

Il avait remarqué que les rats de Bibliothèque passaient généralement leur temps ensemble.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait l'opportunité d'intégrer un groupe…

* * *

Ah, ah ! Tentative de rapprochement ! Que va-t-il décider ?

Suite au prochain épisode !


	21. Drabble 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? *baille*

Voici le dernier drabble du premier semestre (oui je fonctionne en semestre). Demain, on en commencera un autre (en fait on continuera les vacances de noël) avec un chapitre bonus en POV ... Vous verrez bien qui est notre invité !

* * *

"C'est pas très grand, mais y'aura que nous et Marita. C'est la personne qui s'occupe de la maison. Et de nous, les enfants ; quand les parents ont d'autres choses à faire que de penser aux gamins qu'ils ont décidé d'avoir."

C'était immense… Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé accepter cette invitation et qu'il se retrouvait dans cette villa énorme pour un séjour de deux semaines…

Bien sûr, Attaché-Case viendrait régulièrement s'assurer que la… gouvernante ? les avait tous les deux à l'œil, qu'ils étaient bien traités, ne faisaient pas de bêtises…

* * *

Voilà ! Harry va faire la découverte de "passer des vacances chez un ami". Nouvelle expérience !

A votre avis, fera-t-il des découvertes... peu recommandables comme le suggérait Matsumaya ? Est-ce le genre d'Andy ? (J'oubliais que vous ne connaissiez pas vraiment encore...) Suite au prochain épisode !

A demain !

(Merci, toujours, pour vos reviews, elle me font plaisir, me font rire, m'encourage à vous écrire la suite des aventures de notre pauvre cracmol...)


	22. Bonus 1: Dumbledore

Comme promis, voici le chapitre Bonus n°1 ! Et nous accueillions parmi nous... Les réflexions de Dumbledore !

Aplause, aplause, aplause... (j'ai trop regardé Aladin pour cette dernière sortie... *sort*)

Sans plus de transition, voyons comment l'illustre personnage voit la situation évoluer... D'un bon œil ? D'un mauvais œil ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bonus 1 : Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore regardait le reflet de bougies miroiter sur les plumes soyeuses de Fumseck.

Il réfléchissait.

Il avait un problème…

Oh, pas qu'un seul, vous vous en doutez ! Être Directeur d'une école aussi réputée que l'était Poudlard signifiait faire face à toutes sortes de problèmes…

Il y avait les demandes d'augmentations de salaires de certains professeurs, les plaintes au sujets de certaines tâches ménagères mal accomplies par les elfes, les punitions et renvois provisoires de certains éléments perturbateurs au sein du groupe d'élèves, le budget pédagogique à ne pas dépasser, des sorties scolaires à organiser…

Plus perturbant et bien plus inquiétant, il y avait un Mage Noir, le plus dangereux et le plus fou de leur siècle, qui rodait dans les couloirs de son école… Avec le concours de l'un de ses propres professeurs…

Mais il avait mis le jeune Snape sur le coup. Il avait confiance en lui, il retiendrait l'ennemi du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et si la situation dégénérait, Dumbledore n'avait aucun doute sur sa propre capacité à mettre le sorcier hors d'état de nuire.

La situation était encore sous contrôle.

Non, ce qui préoccupait Albus Dumbledore ce soir, c'était ce dossier "intercepté" aux Services Sociaux de Londres…

Rien de ce qu'il avait envisagé du côté d'Harry Potter ne se déroulait comme prévu…

Il avait été passablement surpris et contrarier d'apprendre qu'aucun acte magique n'avait été détecté à Little Whinging depuis près de cinquante ans…

L'éventualité que le fils de James et Lily puisse être un cracmol ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit…

Il se maudit de sa faiblesse et de ses préjugés… Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi choqué en apprenant la nouvelle…

Il avait… "surveillé" les relevés d'intensité magique du Ministère durant ces cinq dernières années et il avait fallu qu'il convoque Arabella Figg et qu'il écoute les observations qu'elle avait faites pour qu'il se rende à l'évidence… La clé d'une paix définitive était dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques…

Il aurait dû apporter plus de crédits aux remarques de son espion… Arabella avait mentionné un comportement craintif et méfiant chez le jeune garçon. Et avait fait plus d'une remarque sur l'anormale maigreur d'Harry.

Affligé par la nouvelle de la nature de Cracmol du fils Potter, il avait passé son temps à retourner la situation dans tous les sens afin de trouver une autre stratégie. Si le garçon était un moldu, il fallait d'autant plus le protéger de toute cette histoire…

Il avait délibérément négligé de prendre en considération les remarques de Mrs Figg et aujourd'hui, il y avait un dossier sur son bureau… Un dossier demandant le changement de tuteur pour Harry Potter.

Voilà où était son problème ! A force de former des plans géniaux pour assurer la sécurité et la survie du monde magique, il avait complètement négligé la sécurité et la survie de son protégé…

Furieux contre lui-même, Albus se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

Il avait délibérément abandonné Harry aux mains de sa tante, malgré ses propres réticences et les avertissements de Minerva…

Elle avait observé cette famille toute une journée durant. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'Harry n'y serait pas bien accueilli.

Il avait refusé de l'écouter, comptant sur son propre pouvoir de persuasion. Il avait cru que Pétunia se serait plié sans contester à ses ordres. Il se rappelait encore de la lettre que la jeune fille âgée de quinze ans lui avait fait parvenir… Il s'était dit que ce lien, même infime, et son autorité naturelle aurait suffit à inciter la jeune femme à traiter son neveu comme tout le monde se serait attendu à ce qu'elle le traite. Avec amour et respect.

Une larme traîtresse s'échappa de ses yeux avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de ses rides et de sa barbe.

Il avait horreur de se tromper.

Ses erreurs coûtaient tellement cher… A lui-même, en termes de mauvaise conscience. Mais surtout aux autres…

Il glissa un regard réticent vers le dossier.

Un placard… Elle l'avait élevé dans un placard…

L'horreur de cet acte le fit frémir. Et paradoxalement, il arrivait à la comprendre…

Oh, les raisons et les sentiments qui avaient déclenché ce comportement étaient on ne peut plus différents ! Voire, à l'opposé !

Mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ces années durant lesquelles il avait fallu apporter ses repas à Ariana, dans la cave… Il fallait la faire sortir par la porte arrière de la maison, uniquement à la nuit tombée et seulement le temps de faire un seul tour de jardin…

Mais c'était l'amour, un amour féroce et infaillible qui avait motivé les décisions de Kendra…

Alors que dans le cas de Harry Potter. C'était au contraire une haine farouche qui avait poussé Pétunia à agir ainsi…

Voyons.

Ce n'était pas à ruminer dans sa barbe qu'il allait changer les choses. Il était _impératif_ qu'Harry reste sous la garde de sa tante…

S'il avait bien compris, Harry avait prétendu que sa tante avait changé de comportement après ses sept ans. Après qu'il ait eu l'âge de laisser s'exprimer sa magie donc… Elle avait compris qu'il était un moldu et avait arrêté les mauvais traitements sur le garçon.

Sans pour autant lui attribuer une chambre dans la maison…

Et son époux avait pris le relais.

Sans aucune raison apparente, alors même qu'il avait totalement ignoré la présence du garçon sous son toit pendant les six premières années, il avait décidé que Pétunia ne devait pas laisser la moindre chance au garçon de se sentir accepté dans la famille.

Apparemment, c'était Vernon Dursley qui avait décidé que le garçon resterait dans son placard…

Et c'était également lui qui avait pris la décision d'envoyer Harry dans cet Etablissement pour Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes….

Malgré les protestations de sa femme.

Harry avait affirmé avoir entendu une dispute entre les deux adultes durant laquelle Pétunia avait tenté d'obtenir de Vernon qu'il n'envoie pas le garçon dans cette école.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, si Vernon Dursley n'avait avoué aucun des méfaits qui avaient été déclarés, Pétunia et Harry avaient semblé parler avec honnêteté.

Bien. Il ferait son possible pour que ce maudit dossier soit envoyé aux oubliettes puis il enverrait un courrier à Pétunia. Le garçon devait passer ses vacances d'été avec sa tante. Il était nécessaire, pour la sécurité de l'un comme de l'autre, qu'un lien familial persiste entre ces deux-là.

Harry avait essayé de défendre sa tante. Visiblement, il gardait en souvenir quelques gestes défensifs qu'elle avait pu avoir dans l'espoir de protéger son neveu de la brutalité et la violence de son époux.

Il était sûr de pouvoir réconcilier ces deux-là.

En revanche, il était exclu que l'oncle soit de nouveau mis en présence de l'enfant. Il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre les deux, la magie de Lily ne coulait pas en Vernon. Et s'il avait un comportement sadique et violent, autant l'écarter du chemin de Harry.

Il "recommanderait" à Pétunia d'envoyer son mari et son fils dans leur famille à eux durant les vacances scolaires.

Et il s'arrangerait pour que cet homme reçoive une période exceptionnelle de deux mois de congés.

Il fallait à tout prix le tenir à distance d'Harry.

Excellente idée.

Cela ne changerait en rien le passé qu'avait eu Harry chez son oncle, mais cela le protègerais pour un temps.

Ensuite…

Fallait-il laisser le garçon dans cette école ? Aux vues des traitements qu'il avait reçu dans son enfance, Albus doutait fortement qu'Harry ai pu devenir un délinquant… Récidiviste, qui plus est !

Pourquoi lui imposer cette école alors qu'il n'y avait vraisemblablement rien à y faire ?

Pour cette année-ci, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire… Aucune école Moldue n'accepterait un élève en cours d'année. Surtout s'il venait d'une école pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes…

Mais après ?

La vie dans cet établissement ne devait pas être simple… Et Harry en avait manifestement suffisamment vu chez son oncle.

Ne pouvait-il pas préserver le garçon d'autres traumatismes ?

Du moins pouvait-il sûrement engager quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse un inventaire de tous les postes possibles et imaginables qui étaient vacants. Ensuite, il chercherait parmi toutes ses connaissances la personne la plus apte à intégrer le monde moldu, s'y adapter et prendre soin de l'enfant.

Il aurait volontiers confié la tâche à Severus, lui faisant une confiance sans faille.

Malheureusement, Severus était indispensable ici. Avec le Professeur Quirell et ses manigances à Poudlard, il ne pouvait se permettre d'écarter l'espion.

A méditer…

Pour le moment, il s'installa devant son bureau, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et puisa dans des ressources de menaces et de persuasion pour "conseiller" à Pétunia de conserver la garde de l'enfant et d'éloigner son époux lorsque Harry réapparaîtra au Privet Drive. Lui assurant qu'il entreprenait des démarches pour qu'elle n'ait aucune obstruction dans l'application de ses décisions.

Puis il prit contact avec un employé du Ministère de la Magie qui lui devait des comptes. Il n'aurait aucun problème à infiltrer les Services Sociaux moldus et à faire en sorte à ce que le dossier Potter n'aboutisse _jamais_.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop déçues ? Pas trop frustrées ? Il est casse bonbon à fourrer son nez dans la vie d'Harry nan ? Il aurait pu avoir une vie complètement différente, mais non !

Bref.

**Merci** d'avoir lu, merci aux reviewers, merci tout le monde ! Merci J.K. Rowling de nous permettre de faire joujou avec son oeuvre, merci a ffnet d'exister. Et je ne parlerait pas d'Alc'hweder, ma correctrice (allez voir sa page ! Elle fait des truc plutôt chouettes !) puisqu'elle ne veut pas que je fasse de la pub pour elle. Donc je ne vous en parlerais pas... ^^

A demain pour suivre les "aventures" d'Harry et Andy !


	23. Année 1 Semestre 2 Drabble 1

Allons'y gaiement ! Voici le premier Drabble du deuxième semestre de la première année d'Harry à St Brutus !

Continuons sur les vacances de Noël. Chez Andy.

* * *

"Tu manges pas ?"

"… Ben, et mon toast alors ?"

" Je veux dire… C'est tout ? Un toast et un verre de lait ? T'as vu tout ce que Marita nous a préparé, ce matin ? Ressers-toi, sinon ça va partir à la poubelle !"

Harry laisse courir un regard vers la table bien garnie. Il y a de quoi nourrir des familles sans le sou pour des semaines !

"Ça change du bagne…"

"Tu m'étonnes ! Allez ! Prend tout ce que tu veux, c'est là pour ça !"

Très tentant, mais…

"J'ai plus faim"

"Quoi !?"

* * *

Oui, il a toujours des soucis avec la nourriture, et ça va le poursuivre pas mal de temps.

On va pouvoir voir si ces deux là vont pouvoir s'entendre.

Mince quand j'y pense, il lui arrive pas mal de chose dans ce semestre... Je derais être plus douce avec mes personnages... Mais comme je le disais à mon petit frère hier, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les pleins pouvoirs sur eux... Il leur arrive de dire ou faire des choses que je n'avais pas prévu...

Bref !

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir reviewé hier, j'ai eu un pic de review, ça fait plaisir ^^

A demain !


	24. A1 S2 D2

Bonjour ! Voici la suite !

* * *

"Tu viens ? Le lac est recouvert de glace ! J'ai des patins si tu veux !"

"Vous avez un lac ?!"

"Nan ! C'est le lac de la commune ! T'es drôle ! La propriété n'est pas si grande !"

Ben… Grande quand même… Y a même une écurie…

"Allez ! Mets des gants, on y va !"

"…"

"Me dis pas que t'as pas de gants ?! Ils sont vraiment si cons que ça, ton oncle et ta tante ?!"

Renifle.

"C'est bon, te fâche pas… Je vais t'en trouver ! MARITA !"

Mes oreilles…

Youpi du patinage…

* * *

Il respire la joie de vivre ce mec... Enfin... C'est Harry, le héros de l'histoire... On tentera de lui pardonner !

A demain !

Et encore et toujours merci au reviewers ! Ça fais toujours plaisir de voir des traces de vos passages !


	25. A1 S2 D3

Et applaudissons le retour de l'Assistante Sociale qui vient s'assurer que tout va bien pendan les vacances !

* * *

"Et vous ne mangez vraiment rien au petit déjeuner ?"

Mais zut ! Un jour ils allaient aussi lui renifler ses selles pour vérifier qu'il avait avalé assez de fibres ?

"Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on reprenne rendez-vous avec l'infirmière de l'école au plus tôt."

On ? Elle pouvait pas être plus claire ? Parce que s'il devait se farcir Miss-attaché-case pendant les visites médicales maintenant…

"Vous êtes tout pâle… Vous sortez régulièrement prendre l'air ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… Elle allait finir par sortir cette fameuse question sur ses fibres…

"Vous allez régulièrement aux toilettes ?"

Mais enfin ?!

* * *

Bandes de fouineurs !

Ce drabble me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois !

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir laissé des messages, ça continue à me faire plaisir si ça peu vous rassurer ^^ C'est mon petit bonheur de la journée ^^

A demain !


	26. A1 S2 D4

Salut ! Oui je suit de bonne humeur !

Ce Drabble est dédicacé à Dalek They en remerciement pour la centième review ! Ha ha ! Et même peut-être, ous aurez un deuxième drabble avant la fin de la journée ? Je sais pas ? Qui sais ?

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, Miss-Jupe-Droite ?"

Oh, ça va hein ?!

"Te fâche pas, va ! Viens, accompagne-moi à la biblio. J'ai un truc à rendre."

"Mince, qu'est-ce que c'est grand !"

"Hé ben ! Si ça c'est grand, qu'est-ce que ça doit être dans le patelin où t'as grandi ?"

…

"Oookay… J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'ils ne t'envoyaient jamais à la bibliothèque…"

"Pour que j'abime les livres et leur coûte encore plus de fric ? Pas fou non ?"

"Mais quel fric bordel !? Ils te payent même pas des gants pour quand il fait froid !"

* * *

Bon, petite précision, Harry et les autres élèves (pas que Andy) n'aiment pas beaucoup l'Assistante Sociale. Elle leur parait comme trop stricte et dédaigneuse. Alors ils l'appellent "Miss Attaché-Case" (dans le cas de Harry) ou "Miss Jupe-droite" dans le cas d'Andy !

Voili voilou ! A ce soir ? ;)


	27. A1 S2 D5

Cadeau ! Profitez en bien ! ;)

Ceci est un cadeau pour la centième review ! Envoyez moi plein d'autre pour qu'on atteigne les deux-cents et je vous referais un cadeau ! :p

* * *

"Vous n'avez pas eu la visite de votre psychologue ?"

Mais ! Elle avait pas droit à des vacances un peu ? Elle allait pas passer ses vacances à le dessiner, non ?!

"Mademoiselle Marita m'a dit que vous ne vous nourrissiez pas plus que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu."

Traîtresse.

"Vous vous amusez ici ?"

Bon sang. Elle était aussi intrusive et indiscrète que la psy ET la directrice réunie…

"Vous vous entendez bien avec votre ami ?"

Ami ?

Ha.

Ami…

On lui demandera… Ou pas… Bizarre comme mot. Disons bizarre d'y penser. Alors le dire…

* * *

Ah. Il se pose doucement la question. Mais il n'est pas vraiment familier avec le concept le pauvre...

Mon petit frère m'a fait une remarque très pertinente... Il pense plus aux besoins de sa psy ("Elle avait pas droit à des vacances un peu ?") qu'aux siens. Il a tellement été formaté par sa famille pour penser au confort des autres et à ignorer son propre confort qu'il va traîner ça pendant pas mal de temps... Et le pire, c'est que je ne m'en était même pas rendue compte en l'écrivant... -_-

Cette fois-ci, à demain ! (j'ai voulu faire une blague pourrie à propos de deux mains, mais... Je vais m'abstenir... *sort*)

PS : Ce n'est pas tant que les Dursley sont pire que dans les romans. C'est juste que dans les romans le sujet est survolé. J.K Rowling n'avait pas la place pour ce genre de choses dans son histoire. Son propos n'était pas tant le traumatisme lié aux Dursley que celui lié à Voldy ! Et puis, une fois encore, son ivre était pour tout publique. Approfondir la torture psychologique de ses perso (car Harry n'est pas le seul, loin s'en faut...) aurait nécessité d'exclure son plus jeune public... bref !


	28. A1 S2 D6

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Youhou !

* * *

"De retour au Bagne ! Youpi !"

"…"

"C'était de l'humour Harry ! Tu connais ? Fallait rire !"

Ha.

"J'te retrouve plus tard ! Et bon courage pour le devoir de Bio !"

Pff, heureusement qu'il avait reçu de l'aide pour les révisions…

"Alors Harry, passé de bonnes vacances ? Il était douillet le placard ? Hahahaha !"

"Dis-moi pas que t'as pas eu de cadeaux ! Pauvre petit ! Il a pas été sage, le Père Noël n'est pas passé le voir !"

"Rassure moi, t'es au courant qu'il existe pas ton bonhomme rouge…"

Il pleure le nul…

* * *

Petite précision, c'est Harry qui a fait pleurer "le nul". Il commence à avoir de la répartie ? Et pourtant...

Quand à la personne qui le questionne pendant les vacances, c'était bien sûr toujours l'Assistante Sociale qui venait faire sa visite de la semaine.


	29. A1 S2 D7

Salut les zamis ! Voici le drabble du jour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Il était temps, Monsieur Potter ! Je désespérais de vous voir obtenir autre chose que des 5 en Biologie…"

C'était un compliment ? Il allait devoir s'entraîner le pauvre…

"Alors, Potter ! On fait de la lèche ? T'es qu'un crade Potter ! POTTER EST QU'UN CRADE !"

Youpi…

"T'inquiète, il est con, c'est tout… Un jour tu l'attendras au tournant, et là, il rigolera moins !"

Ah bon ? Pas trop son genre de rendre les coups… Surtout qu'ici il avait du mal à les esquiver, les coups…

Oh, il s'améliorait, mais bon… Il était pas encore au point…

* * *

"Pas encore au point..."

Preuve s'il en est dans... Deux épisodes... :p

Merci pour vos reviews tout le monde, j'adore lire vos réactions !

A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !


	30. A1 S2 D8

Les ami(e)s, nous venons de frôler la catastrophe. Les ordinateurs étant ce qu'ils sont (de sales petits diablotins cherchant à nous faire de mauvaises blagues au moment où on s'y attend... pas), le mieux viens de tenter sa chance ! Il a voulu me supprimer les quelques 110 autres chapitres qui vous attendent...

Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux malentendu. Après négociation, le cher enfant a bien voulu me restituer l'intégralité de mes fichiers en excellent état ! Donc n'y pensons plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Harry Potter ?"

Quoi ? C'était quoi cette lueur bizarre dans ses yeux ? Et puis c'était qui d'ailleurs ? On ne pouvait pas être tranquille dans cette bibliothèque ?

"Je m'appelle Sandra Cadogan. Je suis la déléguée des sixièmes."

Ha. Déléguée… Il avait encore des ennuis…

"Le concierge a retrouvé des uniformes à ton nom dans des poubelles derrière le gymnase… La Directrice voudrait savoir le pourquoi du comment."

Quelle idée… Il n'allait jamais au gymnase… L'infirmière le lui avait interdit…

"C'est bon, je viens…"

"Merci."

"…"

"Tu sais, si tu as des soucis, n'hésite pas à en parler."

* * *

Voici donc l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage. Miss Cadogan. Mmmh. Intéressant.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions (comme mon chnafon de petit frère...), il s'est bel et bien de nouveau fait voler ses uniformes et ses encore sur sa g*** que ça retombe. Comme de bien sûr !

Bref ! A demain ! (oui oui, Matsu', à deux pieds aussi ;) )


	31. A1 S2 D9

Salut les copains ! Désolé, j'ai trois heures de retard... (c'est ça de baver sur des Darcy, Rochester et autres Thornton jusqu'à pas d'heures dans son lits... Bon... Passons...)

Merci Vanina' pour tes messages, effectivement tu a toutes les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres qui suivent donc je ne répond pas à tes messages.

D'ailleurs, sans plus attendre : Un nouvel événement marquant pour cette première année à St Brutus. Et pas des plus joyeux. Vous avez deviné, il "n'était pas au point"... (réponse plus bas)

* * *

Au final, le patinage lui manquait.

Il préférait être l'auteur de ses propres gamelles plutôt que d'être victime de la malveillance des autres…

Mince, il allait pas échapper à l'infirmerie cette fois-ci…

"Potter ! Dehors ! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans m… Oh, mon dieu…"

Naaaan… Quand même pas l'hôpit…

NAN !

Il ne voulait _pas_ aller à l'hôpital !

"Allez, fais pas de chichis… T'as la patte cassée… Ils t'ont pas loupé, dis donc !"

"Merci, t'admireras plus tard ! Je NE VEUX PAS y aller ! Et j'ai presque rien !"

"Allez, Harry…"

"M'en fous !"

* * *

..."Pas au point", donc, pour esquiver les coups...

Et voilà... Le voilà en partance pour l'hôpital. J'entend d'ici vos questions. "Pourquoi y veux pas y aller ?!" Ben... Je vous laisse le découvrir ? Il faut être habitué à l'analyse psychologique pour comprendre ses raisonnements... Je vous laisse réfléchir où... ?

Bref, à demain les enfants !


	32. A1 S2 D10

Salut les enfants ! Le soleil brille ! Ça fait plaisir !

Sur cette note joyeuse... Voyons voir ce qui se passe à l'hôpital... Hum.

* * *

Mais c'était des conneries tout ça ! Il n'allait quand même pas rester dans ce fichu hôpital pour quelques kilos manquants ?!

Nan ?...

"Waaah ! Le beau plâtre ! T'en as de la chance dis ! Moi, une fois j'ai été plâtré. Mais c'était minuscule…"

Andrew, par PITIE ! Ferme la !

"C'est bon, calme toi… Tiens ! Regarde ce que t'as préparé Marita ! Avec ça, sûr tu vas retrouver un poids normal en deux temps trois mouvements ! Et ils te laisseront partir !"

Oh.

Mince, que c'était bon…

"Y a quoi dedans ?"

"Mélasse !"

Miam.

* * *

Pfff j'adore celui là, ça part dans tout les sens...

Bon, vous aurez surement remarqué que je ne répond pas systématiquement à vos reviews. Ce n'est pas par feignantisme, ni par irrespect ou quoi que ce soit. C'est tout simplement parce que la plupart du temps, quand vous posez des questions j'estime que les réponses se trouvent dans les chapitres qui suivent. Et comme je poste tous les jours...

J'espère que cela ne vous vexe pas, que vous ne vous sentez pas trop frustrés ou énervés. Sachez que je lis **toutes** vos reviews et qu'elles me font **toutes** énormément plaisir. Sérieusement. J'adore lire vos commentaire, c'est mon petit plaisir de la journée. Après celui de vous poster un nouveau drabble, bien entendu ^^.

Si vous avez des questions vraiment spécifiques, qui ne serait pas susceptible de recevoir de réponses dans les drabble, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en **MP**. Je tâcherais d'y répondre de mon mieux.

Pour les guest et non-connecté, je répondrais dans les notes d'auteurs quand j'estimerais que mes drabble ne sont pas suffisent pour y répondre !

_Donc une fois de plus, merci d'être passé, d'avoir lu et/ou d'avoir posté des reviews. Je vous adore !_


	33. A1 S2 D11

Bonjour ! Voici le drabble de la journée ! Enjoy !

* * *

"Et ben ! Dis donc, ça te va bien de te remplumer un peu !"

Andy… Ferme là…

"Quoi ? Tu vas pas me mettre à la porte ? Chu venu te remonter le moral ! Chu sûr personne d'autre est venu te voir !"

Si. Marita. Et sa tarte à la mélasse est succulente.

"Tiens, je t'ai apporté Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Dis donc, c'est pas des marrants dans ton dortoir…"

Ah ?...

"T'es l'un des seuls sixièmes à fréquenter la bibliothèque de l'école…"

Et ? Si ça les amuse de se faire des crasses à longueur de journée…

* * *

Il a faire une indigestion à la mélasse un jour ?! Enfin... Au moins, ça veux dire qu'il mange quelque chose...

Merci d'avoir lu, merci aux reviewers, ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! Surtout quand je lis des pseudo que je n'avais pas encore lu jusqu'ici ^^

A demain !


	34. A1 S2 D12

Bonjour ! Bon, je vais essayer de vous guider dans votre lecture parce que c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment... Ben, vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête donc vous pouvez pas forcément savoir qui sont les protagonistes de chaque drabble...

Donc ici, la première personne est une infirmière stagiaire (la narration est toujours du point de vue de Harry, ça, ça ne change pas).

Ensuite nous avons donc Harry qui réplique.

Et la troisième personne présente, c'est l'infirmière tutrice de la stagiaire !

Voilà ! J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas et que ça vous aidera que je vous donne les protagonistes...

* * *

Pff… Qu'il était long, ce conseil d'Elrond… 'Pouvaient pas passer à l'action ?

"Analyses d'urine !"

Miam. C'était d'un appétissant…

"Et le plâtre, comment il va ?"

"Waw, même le plâtre a droit aux questions débiles ?"

…

Ouais, si elle changeait sa façon de s'adresser à ses patients aussi…

"Haha ! Monsieur Potter, pardonnez-lui, elle est stagiaire !"

Hinhin…

"Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Je devais avoir votre âge quand je l'ai lu ! Il est long, hein ! La première fois que j'ai essayé de le lire, il a valsé à travers la pièce…"

Il sourit. Une première.

* * *

Les Fans du Seigneur des Anneaux... Ne m'étripez pas... Je préfère prendre les devant, Alc'hweder à déjà tentée de m'assassiner au moins trois à ce propos.

Non, je ne balance pas les livres en travers de la pièce. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, c'était un bouquin _pourri_ (j'insiste il était _vraiment_ naze) et j'étais encore au collège. Ça ne s'est jamais reproduit et ne se reproduira plus jamais. Et encore moins avec un livre tel que Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Donc ne me tuez pas ! Je ne suis pas responsable du comportement de mes personnages ! (encore heureux parce que le rating M a malheureusement encore une raison d'être...)

Mais trêve de bavardage ! Merci à tous pour vos messages ! Je les adore, comme toujours ! Vanina', n'ai pas peur, tu ne te rendras pas ridicule ! ;)

Marita... on la croisera encore. De temps en temps ^^ Vous verrez bien !

Tcho les loulou et à demain !


	35. A1 S2 D13

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui comme protagonistes, nous avons: D'abord un dialogue entre l'infirmière (tutrice, la stagiaire est partie bouder, on la vera plus) et Harry. Puis à la fin, nous avons l'intervention de Andy ! Voilà !

* * *

"Ha ! Moi aussi la Bio c'était ma bête noire ! J'ai dû bosser pour avoir mon diplôme tiens !"

"Rassurant de savoir qu'on a à faire à des professionnels compétents…"

"Rhoooo, tout de suite, les grands mots…"

Dingue… Le conseil d'Elrond s'était enfin fini et on était déjà à la fin du bouquin… N'auront pas le temps de faire grand-chose dis donc…

"Toujours pas déchiqueté ce livre en mille morceaux ? Vous avez du courage ! Ha haha !"

Mais comment elle fait, pour toujours être de bonne humeur comme ça ?!

"Salut ! En forme ?!"

Andy.

* * *

Sans dec', ce conseil d'Elrond m'a presque arraché des larmes de frustration tellement il était interminable. (Je sens que Alc'hweder va mettre sa menace à exécution... si jamais demain vous ne voyez rien de publié, ne vous étonnez pas, elle m'aura tué ^^)

Bon, à demain. Et encore et toujours un éternel merci pour toutes vos reviews !

En parlant de ça ! _Vanina_' ma grande ! Sois pas timide ! Des trois hypothèses que tu m'a donnée, il n'y a que la troisième dont il a pleinement conscience. Les deux autres sont également vrais, mais Harry ne s'en doute pas une minute... C'est fou comme on peut être ignorant de soi-même parfois... Pauvre Harry.

(Au fait. Toujours _Vanina_'. Je ne sais même plus si je t'ai remercié pour ta review pour la fic "Dispute"... En tout cas, si ça n'a pas encore été fais, je le fais maintenant ! ^^ :* )

_Désolé pour cette Rép A Reviews en note d'auteur, mais notre chère amie n'étant pas une amie connectée, je n'ai pas d'autre moyens pour lui répondre._

Salut les loulou !


	36. A1 S2 D14

Bonjour !

Les protagonistes du jours : Le Docteur qui s'est occupé de Harry (oui je sais, je ne l'ai pas encore fais parlé. Je trouvais les infirmières plus rigolotes). Et Harry lui même pour ses pensées.

* * *

"Les résultats sanguins ne se sont pas beaucoup améliorés… On vous laissera partir, Monsieur Potter, mais il va vraiment falloir prendre du poids. Votre état n'est pas suffisamment critique pour justifier que l'on vous garde, mais j'ai informé l'infirmière de votre école qu'il fallait surveiller votre alimentation de très près."

Il allait encore devoir manger jusqu'à la dernière cuillerée leurs repas infectes… Espérons que Andy demandera à Marita de lui apporter des tartes à la mélasse à l'école…

Quoique… à force, il allait finir par en être dégoûté…

"Aucun membre de votre famille n'est venu vous voir. Est-ce normal ?"

* * *

^^ Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! On retrouve encore son infirmière un quart de seconde demain et après, basta ! Il retourne au bagne... euh, au bahut !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je ne m'en lasse toujours pas ! (il faut que je fasse gaffe quand je vous répond... J'écris trop souvent tout un roman... -_-' )

Salut et à demain !


	37. A1 S2 D15

Bonjour ! Comme promis, une dernière blague vaseuse de l'infirmière ! Sinon en protagoniste on a l'un des pignoufs qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital qui cause aussi.

* * *

"Eh bien, cette fois-ci, au revoir Monsieur Potter ! Et J'espère qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion de se recroiser avant longtemps ! Ha haha !"

Ouais… J'espère tout pareil… Allez, bon vent !

Youpi, toute l'école est dans la cours...

Ho, ho… Et pourquoi ils sont là, ces trois-là ? Désolé, mais ma jambe n'est pas complètement guérie alors…

"Désolé Harry… On pensait pas que ce serait aussi grave…"

Mince, le jour où celui-là présentera des excuses crédibles…

'Vous fatiguez pas les gars… Je sais bien que c'est la directrice qui vous envoie…

Et elle espionne derrière ses rideaux en plus!

* * *

Bien entendu, les pensées de Harry ne sont que des pensées. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il arrive a être cynique dans sa tête qu'il osera parler comme ça à des personnes qui s'en sont prit physiquement à lui. Il s'en méfie et plutôt que de leur montrer qu'il est capable de cynisme il préfère se taire, la tête basse. Que voulez-vous. Il a eu de l'entrainement avec Dudley, puis avec Vernon. Celui qui peut le briser, il ne le provoque pas. Et dernière précision, le gars qu'il avait rembarré en lui demandant s'il savait que le papa noël n'existe pas, c'était un petit chnafon qui ne lui faisait pas de mal. Juste il essayait de le provoquer et le blesser avec des paroles creuses.

... Bon je me tais, sinon je vais encore écrire tout un roman...

Merci, une fois de plus pour vos reviews, elles font toujours aussi plaisir ! Et merci pour Marita ! Sérieux, elle est apparue deux où trois fois seulement et c'est déjà votre personnage préféré ! J'ose même pas imaginer comment vous allez l'idolâtrer à la fin ^^

Bzouilles et à demain !


	38. A1 S2 D16

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui 'tadaaaaaaaa!' Un nouveau personnage !

Dans les protagonistes du jour, dans l'ordre:

Sandra Cadogan, Harry Potter, Jeremy Mc Bran, re-Harry et re-Jeremy (X2)

* * *

"Tiens Harry, je t'ai copié les cours, pour que tu ne prenne pas trop de retard. Et j'ai demandé à Jeremy MacBran s'il voulait bien t'aider pour les Maths. Andy m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas t'y aider."

"Il n'aime pas les maths."

"Le jour où Shefferd aimera les Maths, Potter, St Brutus sera sous les eaux. Je t'aiderai comme je peux."

"Merci… Jeremy ?"

"Appel moi Jerem', Potter. On se retrouve tous les dimanches, à 14 heures à la bibliothèque. Ça te va ?"

"Ouais."

"Et rase les murs Potter. T'as pas l'air très rassuré sur tes guibolles rachitiques."

* * *

Je suis extrêmement fière de vous présenter Jeremy ^^

Petites infos, il est en troisième et appel tout le monde par son nom de famille. On en apprendra plus sur son caractère au fur et à mesure des drablle. (indice: vous trouviez Harry cynique ? Ben mes pauv' ! Attendez de voir !)

Merci, toujours, pour vos review, c'est génial d'en avoir, c'est génial de voir que vous êtes toujours là, toujours autant à suivre ! Ça réchauffe le coeur, 'z'avez pas idée !

A demain !


	39. A1 S2 D17

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui en protagonistes : Le professeur de Bio. A l'amabilité sans égale. Et un petit commentaire (intérieur hein ! Il ira pas le dire tout haut !) de la part d'Harry

* * *

"Potter, si je vous surprends en train de frauder, ne comptez pas sur moi pour me laisser attendrir par votre patte folle. J'ai appris que Shefferd vous assistait en bio ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas flatteur pour lui ! Un professeur particulier digne de ce nom arriverait au moins à faire grimper la moyenne de son élève d'au moins deux points. Vous, vous n'êtes pas fichu d'en gratter plus de cinq. Autant dire ni plus ni moins que vos notes habituelles !"

Bon, au moins c'était clair… Inutile de prévenir Andy que ses efforts étaient vains. Ça le vexerait…

* * *

Voilà voilà... Et dans sa tête il irait presque à regretter l'humour douteux de son infirmière à l'hôpital. Je dis bien presque !

Merci de suivre les aventures de notre petit cracmol ! Et merci aux reviewers, j'adore lire vos commentaires ! Et c'est super de voir que vous êtes toujours là !

A demain !


	40. A1 S2 D18

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment va ? Bien j'espère !

Protagonistes du jour :

M le Concierge, d'humeur plus conciliante que d'habitude. Harry, un peu mal à l'aise. Andy, toujours gentil ^^

* * *

"Euh… Monsieur Potter… Vous êtes sûr que vous ne seriez pas plus confortable dans la bibliothèque ?"

Mouais… Mais il allait encore être submergé par les-délinquants-qui-n'en-étaient-pas-vraiment-et-qui-se-réfugiaient-à-la-bibliothèque-pour-ne-pas-avoir-les-autres-brutes-sur-le-dos…

Et Andy.

Bon d'accord… Andy était gentil avec lui et tout le tintouin. Mais… Il était fatiguant avec toutes ses questions. Et il avait une attitude tellement mère-poule avec lui… Il ne savait pas comment réagir…

Et quand on parle du loup…

"Harry ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! T'inquiète, on te laisse tranquille… Mais reste pas tout seul dans ton coin ! Il traîne peut-être des cancres dans le coin, qui sais ?"

* * *

Ne vous récriez pas, Harry aime bien Andy. C'est juste qu'il a jamais eu à faire à quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué et pot-de-colle. Et surtout, il a pas l'habitude de "bien aimer" quelqu'un... Du coup, il sais pas où se foutre quand Andy est là...

Merci de toujours être là et de me laisser des messages ! J'adore vos commentaires !

Si ça se trouve, demain ou après demain y aura un drabble cadeau ? On approche des deux-cents reviews les gars ! Ça se fête ! ;) Donc spéciale dédicace au 200ème reviewer !

A demain !


	41. A1 S2 D19

Salut tout le monde !

Ca y est ! Deux-cents reviews ! (Je rêve Oo, 200 commentaires sur une fic de quarante chapitres... Z'êtes fous... Remarque, je me plains pas ! Au contraire !)

Donc ! Le drabble du jour est dédié à Mademoiselle Black, qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la deux-centième review ! Merci à toi !

Pleurez pas vous autres ! Si vous étiez pas là, y aurait pas eu de 200ème ! Alors merci à vous aussi !

Bref ! Protagonistes du jour !

Andy ! (Ovation ! ) Et Harry. C'est tout.

* * *

"Tu sais, dans deux jours c'est les vacances de Février. T'es pas obligé, mais si tu veux, Marita serait heureuse de continuer à te servir ses tartes à la mélasse. Les parents sont de nouveaux partis alors…"

Tout le temps en vadrouille dis donc…

Quant à l'idée des tartes à la mélasse… Miam.

Mais…

"T'inquiète, 'pas grave… Je demanderais à Marita de te les envoyer ici si tu veux !"

…

Il aimait pas culpabiliser…

"Et, euh… On ferait quoi là-bas ?"

Ha ! Une lumière dans ses yeux. Ça lui allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

"Ce que tu veux !"

* * *

Comme quoi ! Harry commence à se dé-gélifier ! Il aime pas voir un Andy tout malheureux ^^ Ils sont trop mignons...

Bref ! Pour continuer à fêter ma deux-centième review, ce soir, deuxième drabble ! Youpi ! (Enfin, y en a surement pour qui le fait que le deuxième soit posté le soir ne fait aucune différence : J'imagine qu'il y en a parmi vous qui ne se connectent pas avant le soir... Never mind ! Ça fait quand même deux drabble en un jour !)

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai pas eu autant de succès avec mes autres fics... Mais c'est une autre histoire ! :D

A ce soir donc, pour la suite !


	42. A1 S2 D20

Bn, on va dire qu'en hiver, 18h00 = Soir.

Drabble Cadeau ! (je prie pour que la prochaine fois vous tomberez tout pile sur un double drabble. Ce serait super d'être syncro ! xP)

Protagonistes du soir : Harry. Et Andy. Et une rapide apparition d'un chien. Qu'on reverra par la suite ^^

On en apprend un peu plus sur Andy.

* * *

"Tu le vois jamais ton grand frère ?"

…

Wow. Pas souvent que les rôles sont inversés… Qu'il soit celui qui pose une question et qu'il arrive à moucher Andrew…

Ne se sent pas à l'aise du coup. Au moins c'est clair ici aussi la famille est tabou…

Doucement le chien… Oui, oui, on va lui lancer, sa baballe…

Toujours silence radio à l'autre bout…

Zut, il avait jamais été doué pour faire la conversation… Il avait jamais appris en même temps…

"Y a sept ans qu'il est parti. Mes parents sont carrément à ses pieds…"

Ha. Compétition donc…

* * *

Oui, Andy a un grand frère. Et ils s'adorent... Ou pas.

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ (Mam'zelle Black ! Vous allez me faire rougir ! Moi ? Faire des merveilles ?! *ne sais plus où se foutre...*)

A demain pour la suite ;)


	43. A1 S2 D21

Bonjour tout le monde !

Vous vouliez en savoir plus sur ses parents ? Chance ! Quelques petites infos ci-dessous !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry qui pose des questions (rare !), et Andy qui répond ! (moins rare ^^)

* * *

"Ils sont partis à la neige ?"

"Oui, ils ont loué un chalet en montagne pour faire du ski. Dans l'Est de la France, je crois. Ils ont demandé à mon frère de les accompagner… Il y est allé avec sa petite amie."

"T'aurais voulu y aller ?"

"Hein ? Pourquoi faire ? Ils m'auraient tous snobé, Alphie aurait tout fait pour que je me perde dans les montagnes, j'aurais été interdit de sorties… J'préfère être ici ! J'ai Marita, sa cuisine et toute la maison pour moi tout seul !"

…

"Tu veux apprendre à faire du cheval ?"

* * *

Tentative de changer de conversation made in Andy... Je l'adore ^^

Non, on ne verra pas les essais désastreux d'Harry sur un équidé.

Bon satisfaits ? Il y a eu un peu d'infos sur les parents d'Andy, un peu de Marita... On continuera à en apprendre plus sur l'amour inconditionnel que les membres de cette famille se vouent. Au fur et à mesure que l'année scolaire des deux zozo avancera, puis se terminera. Be patient gays !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'adore toujours autant !

Petit spoil, même si ce n'en est pas vraiment un : History, tu demandes comment Andy a fait pour devenir délinquant... Je vous pose la question à tous en retour. Donne t-il vraiment l'impression d'être un délinquant ?!

Bon je ne continue pas à parler de la _délinquance_ d'Andy, sinon ça ne vaut plus le coup de vous mettre un chapitre par jour !

A demain les gars !


	44. A1 S2 D22

Bonjour !

Les protagonistes du jour ! Harry et Andy. Et le chien ^^

* * *

"Miam. Il est bon ce chocolat."

"Marita a ajouté de la cannelle, c'est pour ça. En plus elle a acheté des biscuits cornouaillais. Au gingembre et à la pomme !"

Miam.

" Grenouille, viens, rentres, tu vas attraper froid !"

"Tu te rend bien compte que tu parles à un chien là ?"

Regard surpris.

"Et franchement, quelle idée d'appeler un chien _Grenouille_ ?!"

Apparemment l'absurdité de l'anecdote n'a pas l'air de l'atteindre…

Brrr.

"'Fait froid."

"Désolé. Grenouille ! Rentres !"

"Tu sais, il a des poils longs, il va pas mourir gelé non plus…"

"Mais t'es horrible !"

Rhooo…

* * *

J'aime bien les voir se chamailler gentiment ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Encore une fois, je vous laisse découvrir la famille Shefferd au fur et à mesure qu'Harry apprend à la connaitre. Sinon c'est pas drôle ^^

A demain !


	45. A1 S2 D23

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour ! Harry et Andy ! Bientôt fini leurs vacances !

* * *

"Zut, bientôt la rentrée…"

"Tu sais, si ton dossier des Services Sociaux avance bien, peut-être que l'année prochaine tu seras dans une autre école ! T'imagine ! La chance !"

"… J'imagine."

"Waouh ! Vive l'enthousiasme !"

"Ben, je serai en famille d'accueil… Comment chu sensé réagir ?"

"Quoi ? 'Me dis pas que t'as jamais rêvé d'avoir une famille qui prendrait soin de toi ?"

"Ben, en même temps, le seul exemple de garçon dont ses parents se sont occupés que j'ai pu étudier de près 'donne pas trop envie…"

"Allez, chu sûr tu l'reverras plus, ton cousin !"

* * *

Et oui... Toujours aussi paumé... Je reste persuadée qu'au fond de lui il s'est gardé la réflexion "Prendre soin de moi ? Et ça veux dire quoi ? Et comment ça se fait de prendre soin de quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait soin _de moi_ ?!"

Bref ! Ils savent au moins que l'Assistante-Sociale essaye d'améliorer la situation d'Harry !

Merci pour vos reviews ! (déjà 222 ! Quel joli chiffre ! Je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant pour _une_ _seule_ fiction !)

A demain !


	46. A1 S2 D24

Salut.

Protagonistes du jour : Andy, Harry, Andy, Sandra, Harry, Sandra, Jeremy, Harry (en pensées), Andy, Harry (en pensées) et Andy. Dans cet ordre.

* * *

"Sérieux ? La tête la première dans une poubelle pleine ? Ils sont cons ou quoi ?"

"…"

"Ok… Vas y, crache le morceau…"

"PLEINE DE QUOI ?! Mais ils sont malades ?!"

"T'sais Sandra, te sens pas obligée de…"

"De quoi ?! Je suis la déléguée des sixièmes ! Et crois moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !"

"T'es con, aussi… Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?"

Jeremy…

Merci de soutenir…

"Harry… Te vexe pas, c'est eux qui sont cons… Allez, viens. On va voir les pions. Il faut que ça cesse…"

Andy…

"Pas de mais !"

* * *

Voilà. Le petite bande est réunie et Harry se prend toujours des conneries dans le coin du bec !

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour les petites reviews que j'ai reçu.

A demain.


	47. A1 S2 D25

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry, Andy, madame l'infirmière, Harry et Andy !

* * *

"Tu te fous de moi ?!"

"Pourquoi ? Franchement, ça peut pas te faire de mal ! Moi, j'ai commencé à cinq ans ! C'est super tu verras !"

Bon.

"Monsieur Potter, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais pour que je vous donne une autorisation de pratique sportive, il va falloir prendre du poids…"

Mais zut !

"Voilà. J'étais motivé et tout… Maintenant j'veux plus rien."

"Aller ! Fais pas la tête… Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'avaler plus que le peu que tu t'obstines à grignoter ? T'as pas faim au bout d'un moment ?"

Ben… Nan.

* * *

Et oui, encore et toujours son "petit soucis" avec la nourriture... Et c'est loin d'être terminé...

Bref !

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop choup' !

A demain !


	48. A1 S2 D26

Salut tout le monde !

Deuxième tentative pour s'initier au sport qu'Andy pratique...

Protagonistes du jour : Andy, Harry, Andy, Monsieur le prof de Sport, Andy, Harry.

* * *

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer ? C'est super tu sais. Ça te ferait du bien ! Et puis les autres te laisseraient en paix !"

"Et c'est sans danger ?"

"Ben ! T'es bien encadré et tout ! C'est génial ! Allez Harry !"

"Hep ! Non, Potter ! Interdiction d'aller sur les tatamis ! J'attends toujours votre certificat médical ! Et de ce que je peux en voir, vous n'êtes pas prêt de me le présenter ! Oust ! Rester sur le bord !"

Pff. Auto-défense. Quelle idée…

"Harry ?"

"De toute façon, il voudra jamais m'apprendre…"

* * *

Echec, le deuxième... Mais ne désespérons pas ? Un jour, il y arrivera ? _*Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour il m'aimera...*_ Je m'égare... Mais c'est vrai que ça a l'air un peu désespéré comme situation...

Merci pour vos petites reviews !

Pour le monde des sorciers... Une fois encore, étant donné qu'on ne voit que le point de vue de Harry, on ne peut pas trop savoir ce qui se passe... Mais on va bientôt voir les conséquences des décisions d'un sorcier (cf: le chapitre bonus). Et promis, le prochain chapitre bonus (c'est pas pour maintenant... Ce sera pour la fin de leur année scolaire) est également en POV quelqu'un du monde magique.

Et plus tard encore, on verra (un peu) que la disparition du Survivant n'est pas passé si inaperçue que ça dans le monde magique.

En un sens, je me dit. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont a foutre d'où est Harry ? C'est l'Elu, le Survivant. Il les a déjà débarrassé de Voldy, je pense que dans le fond, c'est tout ce qui leur importe. Peut-être est-il parti dans un autre pays ? Peut-être que sa famille (le monde magique ne sais rien de la famille et de la vie d'Harry Potter...) a décidé de lui faire faire sa scolarité à la maison ? Poudlard n'est après tout pas obligatoire. J'imagine qu'ils ont remarqué qu'il ne figurait sur aucune liste d'élève dans aucune école de magie de tout le Royaume Uni (Poudlard n'est pas la seule école. C'est seulement la plus réputée.). Mais ça ne veut pas spécialement dire qu'il a disparu...

Bref. Ma note d'auteur est plus longue que mon drablle... -_-'

Salut les loulous et à demain !


	49. A1 S2 D27

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : L'infirmière de l'école, Harry (en pensée), un élève de sixième de sa classe, un deuxième élève de sa classe, Harry (en pensée), Madame la psy. Et de nouveau une pensée de Harry. Mais je pense que vous avez compris que quand il n'y a pas de guillemets, ça veut dre que c'est les pensées de Harry ^^.

* * *

"Hors de question Monsieur Potter ! Pas besoin de me faire ces yeux là, vous n'aurez pas de certificat médical ! De toute façon votre jambe est à peine guérie !"

Le coup de la jambe… Elle avait attendu la fin du mois pour la sortir…

"Alors Potter ? Toujours à pleurer dans les jupes de l'infirmière ? Elle arrive à te consoler au moins ?"

"HARRY POTTER EST QU'UN CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE !"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec ça ?! 'Pouvaient pas penser à autre chose ?

"Tu sais, cet établissement accueil beaucoup d'enfants précoces. Sur plusieurs plans…"

Merci madame la psy…

* * *

Echec, le troisième ^^

J'adore, parce que leur 'boutades' sont encore d'un niveau très collège ^^

Merci encore une fois pour vos review, elles me réchauffe le coeur ! Tu as bien rattrapé ton retard Malh ^^. Et j'ai été très impressionnée par le roman que tu m'a envoyé Vanina' ^^, je me suis vengée en t'en envoyant un autre en réponse ^^

Je prend toujours plaisir à vous faire partager mon histoire, je l'adore et j'aime voir vos commentaires ^^

Des bisous et à demain !


	50. A1 S2 D28

Salut tout le monde !

On revient sur un sujet un peu sensible et plus sérieux ?

Protagonistes du jour : Madame la psy, Attaché-Case (L'assistante Sociale pour les intimes ?) et quelques réflexions internes d'Harry.

Celle qui défend Harry avec plus de véhémence, c'est bien sûr la psy.

* * *

"Comment ça, dossier refusé ?"

"Il y a eu obstruction dans l'enquête…"

Ça impliquait quoi pour lui ?

"Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est inadmissible ! Vous avez lu le rapport comme moi ! Ils l'élevaient dans un PLACARD !"

"Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, je ne comprends pas… Une erreur…"

Hé !

"Peu importe ! Ils ne peuvent pas refuser ce dossier ! Il est hors de question qu'Harry retourne chez ces gens !"

Hé ! Je suis encore là !

"Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !"

Oh !

"Harry, je te le promets !"

* * *

Y a un vieux citronné, quelque part en Ecosse, qui se frotte les mains en se disant "_Done ! Who's next ?!_". Nan, peut-être pas ^^. Mais il doit quand même être plutôt fier de son coup...

En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews, votre soutien ! Vous êtes de plus en plus à lire cette fic ! Ça m'émeut... TwT

PS : Pour le drabble précédent, petite précision ; _Précoce : n.f pour ce qui intervient, se passe plus tôt._ Faites attention à ne pas confondre les enfants précoces et les enfants surdoués. La précocité n'est ni bien, ni mal, c'est une chose qui se passe. Point. Donc, oui, il y a des enfants précoces sexuellement dans cet établissement. (On n'a pas encore fini de voir ce qu'une sexualité débridée et non maîtrisée peut avoir comme conséquence dans un tel établissement...) Et ce n'est pas forcément du fait des enfants eux-mêmes. Respectez-les ; s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas de leur faute.

Bref ! A demain !


	51. A1 S2 D29

Bonjour !

Je ne ferais pas de cadeau sous prétexte qu'on a dépassé la barre des cinquante chapitres ! Le cadeau arrivera après la 300ème review. Et si tout se passe bien, ça arrivera tout pile pour un double drabble que j'ai écris !

Bref ! Protagonistes du jour !

Andy et Harry

Rappel (inutile, puisque c'était hier... Vous avez assez de mémoire pour vous en rappeler nan ?) La psy et l'assistante sociale se sont prise le bec à cause du dossier pour retirer la tutelle d'Harry à Pétunia qui n'a pas abouti.

* * *

"La psy et Miss-jupe-droite **_(1)_** sont en train de se faire la guerre…"

Ah ? Ah bon ?

"Toi t'es au courant de quelque chose…"

"Mais nan ! Aller viens, j'ai un devoir à rendre en Bio et j'ai encore rien compris au cours."

"Décidément ! Heureusement que je suis là !"

Mais où est-ce qu'il trouvait toute cette énergie et cette bonne humeur ?!

"Alors ! Montre voir ça ! Ho, t'inquiète, ce chapitre est super intéressant ! Tu vas vite comprendre !"

Ah ? Heureusement, le prof avait dit la même chose…

"Sûr, tu vas avoir un quinze !"

* * *

C'est tellement facile de détourner l'attention d'Andy... Il est mignon ^^

**_(1)_** Autre rappel, si l'Assistante Sociale est surnommée "Attaché-Case" par Harry, elle est surnommée "Miss-Jupe-Droite" par Andy. Décidément elle a plein d'amis dans cette école... Ils ont l'air de l'adoooorer. Est-il indispensable que je précise que c'était ironique ?

Merci pour vos reviews les enfants, (oui je sais, il n'y a pas d'enfants dans la salle. Ou alors ça veut dire qu'ils en ont rien à faire du rating... Tsss sales gosses) elles réchauffent toujours autant mon cœur ^^

Comme le disais ma chère Alc'hweder, n'oublions pas de rester respectueux-euses également avec Dumby. (je gache tout l'effet sérieux en utilisant son diminutif... xD) Il agis dans l'intérêt général. Et comme il a maintenant conscience des erreurs qu'il a pu commettre en faisait aveuglément confiance à Pétunia... Bref. C'est pas lui le Grand Méchant Sorcier de l'histoire. N'exagérons rien ! Bref. A Harry et à Pétunia de se débrouiller pour que ça se passe mieux par la suite !

A demain ! Où on découvrira un autre aspect de St Brutus.


	52. A1 S2 D30

Bonjour ! La nouvelle dimension de St Brutus est bien moins horrible que ce que vous semblez penser ! (On se calme, il n'y a pas que des monstres là-bas !)

Protagonistes du jour :

Harry, Andy. Et vers la fin, un prof.

* * *

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Quoi ? T'as jamais entendu de la musique ?! Hahaha !"

Mais !

"Bon… 'Te fâches pas… C'est le club de musique. Ici ils apprennent que du classique. Dans d'autre école on peut apprendre autre chose, mais ici les profs considèrent que ça nous ferait pas de mal de s'instruire un peu…"

Charmant…

"Tu veux pas allez voir ? Sandra y joue tu sais !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de S…

"Waow."

"Etttt oui ! Les class' sont ringards, mais le ringard c'est classe !"

"C'est beau…"

"Hors d'ici voyous !"

Ah ? Bon…

* * *

Sans intérêt ? QUI a dis, sans intérêt ?! Dénoncez-vous !

Les pauvres petits, il faut bien qu'ils aient des activités autres que les cours ! Ils se feraient ch***sinon !

Bon le petit slogan qu'Andy lui sort est un peu pourris, mais c'est Andy alors on lui pardonne.

En tout cas merci pour vos encouragements et pour les compliments que vous faites sur cette fic ! Elle en rougis de plaisir !

A demain !


	53. A1 S2 D31

Salut !

Je me marre en lisant vos commentaires ! Je vous adore !

Protagonistes du jour : Sandy, Harry, Sandy, Harry et Andy.

* * *

"Hahaha ! T'en fais pas ! Faut pas le prendre mal ! Le pauvre à tellement l'habitude de gamins ignares et irrespectueux… Si tu savais combien de fois par an il faut demander au réparateur de changer la sono…"

"Tu fais de la flûte ?"

"Traversière ! Depuis que je suis toute petite ! J'aimerais me mettre au piano un jour… Tu peux revenir nous écouter pendant les répétitions si tu veux !"

.

"Gentille."

"Ben oui elle est gentille ! C'est quand même elle qui t'as aidé pour cette histoire de poubelle ! T'as vu, elle ne t'évite pas !"

* * *

Ca y est ! Harry commence à repérer les gentils parmi les méchants !

Donc, non, Harry ne deviendra pas un guitariste solo pour un quelconque groupe de rock... Désolé de briser vos fantasmes. Mais au moins il a pu découvrir la musique ! C'est important la musique ! Je pourrais pas survivre à une journée sans musique !

Bref

Merci pour vos review, j'ai adoré !

A demain ! Où on recommencera à parler de la raison pour laquelle Madame la Psy et Miss Attaché-Case sont d'humeur de chien.


	54. A1 S2 D32

Salut ! Retour à la salle de musique. Avec une réaction de Andy à prop... Nan, en fait lisez, juste.

Protagonistes : Sandra, Harry qui pense, Andrew, Harry, Andy,, Harry, Andy, le prof de musique.

* * *

"Hey ! C'est super que vous soyez venus ! Installez-vous là ! Mais chut, hein ! On répète."

Dire que la musique n'existe pas dans le petit monde fermé du 4 Privet Drive…

"Toi tu penses encore à ta famille… Arrête un peu ! Tu vas pas les revoir avant pas mal de temps alors pourqu… quoi ? Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce regard ?!"

"An… Tu sais quand tu parlais des disputes d'Attaché-case et la psy…"

"Quoi ?!"

…

"Mon Dieu me dis pas que…"

"Dites, ça vous dérangerait de nous laisser travailler ?! On a un gala !"

* * *

Voilà. Andy va péter un câble. Et Harry aussi d'ailleurs...

Merci pour vos reviews, merci de lire !

A demain !


	55. A1 S2 D33

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry et Sandra

* * *

"Désolé Sandra. Mais tu le connais, il passe son temps à me poser plein de questions… Et si j'y répond pas il arrête pas de me harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse."

"C'est bien gentil, mais faites gaffe… J'vous ai dit de pas faire de bruit !"

"Ça se reproduira plus. Promis…"

"Bon. D'accord. Ça va pour toi. Maintenant, je vais coincer cet abruti d'Andy entre quatre yeux et on verra s'il a l'audace de refaire du bruit pendant une répèt' !"

Euh…

"Vas y mollo quand même…"

"ANDREW SHEFFERD !"

Oups… Tous aux abris… Et bon courage An'…

* * *

Ça y est ! Il commence à utiliser le diminutif d'An'. Alors pour que ce soit clair, Harry utilisera désormais des diminutif très courts : An', San' et Jem'. Sandra et Andrew utilisent les diminutifs habituels sauf pour Harry (pas la peine de le raccourcir celui là) : Andy, Sandy et Jerem'. Et Jeremy utilise _en tout les cas_ les noms de famille : Potter, Shefferd et Cadogan.

J'adore le petit caractère de lionne de San' ^^

Bon à demain les loulous !


	56. A1 S2 D34

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Sandra, Andrew, Sandra, Harry, Sandra, Andrew, Harry, Andrew, Harry, Andrew, Sandra!

La pleine lune est-elle proche ? En tout cas y'en a plus d'un d'énervé dans le groupe...

* * *

"Comment ça, il doit retourner chez sa tante ? Mais je croyais que…"

"Ben, il parait que le dossier a été rejeté…"

"Mais…"

"Hé, ça vous dérangerait de faire comme si j'étais là ?!"

"Désolé Harry, mais…"

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, bien sûr qu'on sait que t'es là, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

"Ben la prochaine fois que tu parles de moi à quelqu'un, veille à ce que je sois pas dans les parages ! Ou alors parles moi !"

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce…"

"Vous m'emmerdez ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !"

"Mais Har…"

"Laisse le Andy. S'il te plait…"

* * *

Voilààààà ! Décidément, Harry n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas juste à côté... Et il a plutôt été vexé et énervé cette fois-ci...

Bref !

A demain pour la suite !


	57. A1 S2 D35

Salut !

Protagonistes : Sandy et Harry.

* * *

"T'es pas allé chez Andy à Pâques ?"

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"T'es toujours fâché ?"

Regard noir.

"Harry, il est très attaché à toi tu sais…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me f…"

"Harry… Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis n'est-ce pas ?"

… Encore?

Trois mois que la psy le tannait avec ça, "ami" !

"Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile pour toi, mais… Andy te considère vraiment comme son ami. Il ne cherche pas à t'embêter. Il veut juste t'aider."

"Humph !"

"Tu sais aider ne veux pas dire observer l'autre souffrir sans rien dire…"

Ah ?

* * *

... Il est émouvant. Il est vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette notion d'amitié et il ne sais franchement pas comment il doit se comporter. Pauvre Rinou... Et du coup il a passé deux semaines à se faire chi*** comme un rat mort dans le collège ! Heureusement pour lui, l'établissement était presque désert...

Bref.

On arrive bientôt à des épisodes un peu plus difficile. D'ici quelques jours, je vous prierais de vous rappeler qu'il y a un rating M sur cette fic et qu'il est pas là pour faire joli. C'est pas spécialement violent. Ça donne juste presque envie de se vider l'estomac de façon inopinée...

Et demain on va renouer avec Jeremy. Et je ne me souvient absolument pas de ce que vous savez de son caractère alors je préfère vous dire qu'on aura le droit à toute la _délicatesse_ et la _douceur_ dont il est capable. Notez l'ironie.

Merci pour vos reviews !

A demain !


	58. A1 S2 D36

Salut !

En fin de compte, je vous ai raconté que des bêtises hier, sur Jeremy.

En voulant poster mon nouveau drabble, je me suis aperçue que la suite n'était absolument pas organisée comme il le fallait... Donc on verra le côté chiant de Jeremy plus tard, aujourd'hui il agis comme un pro :

Protagonistes du jour : Sandra, Jeremy, Sandra, Jeremy, Harry, Harry en pensée et Jeremy.

Petit rappel, la vie est loin d'être rose à St Brutus. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez vous rappeler du rating dans deux jours...

* * *

"Jerem' ! Viens m'aider !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu f… Potter ?!"

"Ils l'ont déshabillé et enfermé dans cette armoire… Je crois qu'ils ont jeté la clé quelque part…"

"Putain, Potter… Merde… Attends, t'inquiète je vais cherch…"

"NON !"

"Il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Il refuse que je demande de l'aide ou d'essayer de défoncer la porte depuis l'intérieur…"

Et si on le laissait pour une fois ?

Merde…

Ça faisait au moins cinq ans qu'il pleurait plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état…

"Bon, Cadogan, essaye de trouver des fringues déjà…"

* * *

Voilà, les gredins du coin on encore frappé...

... J'aurais peut-être pu trouver une meilleurs expression...

Anyway !

Pas de review hier ? Ça vous a si douché que ça qu'Harry soit rancunier ?

Désolé d'insister, mais dans les prochains jours, les plus sensibles d'entre vous sont priés de passer leur chemin (... ça sera vraiment crade... J'm'en veut de faire une chose pareille à Harry...) ou au moins de ne pas lire pendant les repas (l'ordi ou le téléphone risque de ne pas apprécier que vous vous vidiez l'estomac dessus...).

Autre info : Le drabble 40 sera un double drabble. Donc double publication. Et le lendemain de cette double publication, vous serez priés de nouveau de vous préparer à lire quelque chose de déplaisant.

**_Il est rappelé que tuer l'auteure n'arrangera rien à l'histoire_**. Evitez de l'effrayer en sortant toutes sortes d'outils de torture. (Particulièrement s'il s'agit d'une petite cuillère).

Sur ces joyeuses paroles, rendez-vous à demain !

PS : Bientôt les trois cents reviews ? Une dédicace, cela intéresserait-il quelqu'un ?


	59. A1 S2 D37

Salut tout le monde !

Ce drabble (et celui de demain) fait directement suite à celui d'hier.

Protagonistes du jour : Andy, Jem', Andy, l'infirmière, Harry, Andy, Sandra et Harry

* * *

"Harry ?!"

"Bon courage, Shefferd… Il refuse de parler…"

"Bandes de fumiers ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?!"

"Du calme, Monsieur Shefferd. Monsieur Potter a besoin de calme et de repos !"

"An…"

"Harry ! Ch'te jure, mes parents vont coller au train de ces connards et ils vont le payer cher ! … Non, oublie ça ! Je vais m'en charger moi-même ! Chu pas Alphie moi, j'ai pas besoin des parents pour régler mes comptes !"

"Alphie, c'est ton frère ?" (*)

"An, non, j'veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi après. Ils en valent pas le coup."

* * *

(*) Andy n'a jamais parlé de son frère à Sandy et Jeremy.

Ils sont choubidou Andy et Harry, je les adore.

Demain, ATTENTION au gore/crade/traumatisant (ne rayez pas de mention inutile) ! Fuyez, innocents !

J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous perdre après toutes ces émotions...

Merci aux reviewers !

A demain !


	60. A1 S2 38

... Je vous dirais bien bonjour, mais je suis tellement penaude de vous envoyer un drabble pareil... La culpabilité qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on inflige de telles choses à ses personnages...

Bon, sans plus prolonger le suspense... Protagonistes du jours : Andy et Harry.

* * *

"C'est pas vrai… C'est quoi toutes ces marques ?! Ils ne t'ont quand même pas…"

Battus ? Ben…

Et après…

Visage en feu…

"J'ai encore un goût de pisse dans ma bouche…"

"QUOI ?! Mais c'est des timbrés ! Faut les enfermer !"

"Mais, An'… T'as pas compris ? Ils _sont_ enfermés… C'est juste qu'on fait partie du lot…"

Mince, An'… 'Te mets pas à pleurer toi aussi… J'ai déjà du mal à accepter mes larmes… Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire des tiennes ?

"Ch'u désolé… Harry… J'aurais dû t'aider au lieu de bouder dans un coin…"

J'boudais aussi en même temps…

* * *

PAS TAPER ! Je vous l'ai dis, tuer l'auteure ne résoudra pas les problèmes !

Bon, au moins les deux choubidou sont réconciliés. Nan ? Ça vous suffis pas ? Ben chu pas dans une belle merde... Parce que dans deux/trois jours vous allez vraiment m'en vouloir. D'autant que la cible ne sera plus Harry, mais... Andy...

Parmi toutes ces révélations peu joyeuses, vous remarquerez qu'Harry fait quand même preuve d'un certain discernement. Au moins a-t-il compris qu'il a été volontairement enfermé avec des petits monstres et qu'il aura bien de la chance s'il survit à toute une scolarité avec eux...

Bref. A demain. Demain, c'est plus calme. Harry essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel qu'il a dans la tête. Ce qui va l'amener (mardi) à poser une question qu'il va amèrement regretter.


	61. A1 S2 D39

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Jeremy, Harry et le concierge (le retour ! ^^)

* * *

"T'as vraiment un souci au niveau sociabilisation Potter."

Merci de le confirmer…

"Tu sais, les gens ne sont pas faits pour vivre tout seuls dans leur coin !"

Waw. Quel puits de science…

"Nan, mais je te dis ça parce que ça fait quoi ? Trois jours, quatre jours que tu te réfugies dans ce putain de placard dès qu'on a le dos tourné ! D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de cette habitude…"

"Dehors ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Potter, passe encore… Mais ses amis ?! Je ne veux voir _personne_ dans mes placards !"

Y'avait longtemps, tiens…

* * *

Ou comment Harry essaye de panser ses blessures mais qu'on vient quand même l'emmerder... ^^

Bon petite précision, Harry a l'air bien sarcastique et tout, mais c'est surtout qu'il n'accorde aucun crédit aux paroles de Jeremy ici. Il a _toujours_ appris à vivre tout seul. Les habitudes ont la vie dure...

Bref.

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est mon rayon de soleil de la journée !

A demain ! Deux drabbles pour le prix d'un demain !


	62. A1 S2 D401

Salut les zamis !

Aujourd'hui, spéciale dédicace à Malh pour la trois-centième review ! Merciiiiiiii !

Et voici pour vous tous deux drabbles de confidences !

Protagonistes : Harry et ses trois amis. On reçoit en primer la confidence de Sandra.

* * *

"Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être malmené dans cette école ?"

"Ben…"

"Moi, ils sont juste chiants à essayer de regarder dans le décolleter… Mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à voir… Je n'ai que onze ans ! Pas tout à fait douze. Je ne suis qu'une gamine. Et puis, les autres filles de ma classes sont bien assez provocantes et pubères pour qu'ils s'y intéressent d'avantage qu'à moi… Par contre, c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve à faire les corvées de la classe… Sous prétexte que je suis la déléguée de la promo… Et l'intello…"

* * *

On re-blablate tout de suite avec le deuxième drabble ;)


	63. A1 S2 D402

Toujours la dédicace pour Malh ! (même si je ne vous oublie pas, les autres ;) )

Les mêmes protagonistes. La confidence de Jeremy !

* * *

"Et toi Jem' ?"

"J'me rappelle que le premier jour où j'ai mis les pieds dans le bahut, toute la classe m'a utilisé comme porteur de sac… Rien de bien méchant. Ça ne m'a pas tué de porter quinze sacs pendant toute une journée… Ils m'ont laissé en paix après ma première bagarre… Ils se sont tous rétamés... C'était notre deuxième jour d'école… La Directrice donnait encore du bâton à l'époque… Mes fesses s'en souviennent..."

"Sérieux ?!"

"Et elle avait de l'entraînement, croyez-moi ! Chu pas le premier ni l'dernier à y avoir eu droit…"

"Et toi An' ?"

"…"

* * *

Et le silence angoissant d'Andy... Et demain, vous serez priés de ne pas trucider l'auteure... (s'enfuie en courant)

Merci à tout le monde ! J'adore vous écrire cette histoire, j'adore vous la poster, (j'adore la relire moi-même), et j'adore lire vos commentaires !

A demain pour de nouvelles confidences !


	64. A1 S2 D41

Bonjour, bonjour !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry et Andy

* * *

"An'… T'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien… J'ai pas l'habitude, tu fais peur."

"Hum…"

"Ça fait une semaine que ça dure ! T'es sûr tu veux pas en parler ?"

"Harry… En fait je…"

"Quoi ? J't'entends pas…"

"T'as pas un endroit où on pourrait être pénard ?"

.

"Un placard ?"**_(*)_**

"J'y viens dès que j'veux éviter la meute de ma classe… Alors… Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est à cause de nos conversations avec San' et Jem' ? Tu veux qu'on arrête de parler d'ça ?"

"Moi… Moi, j'ai… eu…"

Ça va être moche…

"Ben, chu plus vierge quoi…"

Ouch…

* * *

**_(*)_** Tentative subtile de parler des problèmes d'Harry plutôt que des siens... Ratée, la tentative...

Bon, je vous rappel que_ le décès inopiné de l'auteure n'arrangera rien à l'histoire_. Attendez que je la termine et là on pourra calmement en discuter autour d'un thé.

A demain pour connaitre la réaction d'Harry !


	65. A1 S2 D42

Salut tout le monde !

Vanina ! La dernière ligne de ce drabble t'est dédicacée !

Protagonistes : Andy et Harry.

* * *

"Ils sont plus dans l'école ch'te dis ! Ils ont eu leur diplôme l'année dernière…"

"Merde, mais pourquoi ?! Bande de… de…"

"Harry, respire…"

"MERDE !"

"Chu désolé, je voulais pas te choquer comme ça… C'est juste… J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un…"

"Tu veux dire… Je suis le seul à savoir ?"

"Tu veux que je parte ?"

"NON ! Pourquoi ?! Reste, attend !"

"J'te dégoûte pas ?"

"Toi ? Mais c'est les autres qui sont dégueulasses ! 'Penses pas de choses pareilles ! T'as rien fait de mal !"

"Ah ?"

…

"An'."

Câlin. Le premier…

* * *

J'aime quand Harry se révolte pour les autres...

_**RAR : Ace**_, (si tu parviens jusqu'ici...) je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir convaincue. Le format drabble a été choisi pour différentes raisons et même si j'hésite à faire des chapitres plus long, comme je suis partie sur se format là depuis le début, je pense que je m'y tiendrais. Alors, bien évidement, ça a un goût de trop peu. Je sais très bien qu'il y a tellement de chose à faire avec la trame d'histoire que j'utilise. Bien sûr, je suis restreinte dans l'approfondissement de la psychologie de mes perso... Tout ça... Mais voilà, j'ai utilisé ce format là et je n'en changerais pas. Alors oui, l'histoire sera plus pauvre que si j'avais utilisé mon mode d'écriture habituelle. Sauf que si je l'avais fait, la publication aurait été plus bancale et l'avancée de l'écriture honteusement irrégulière. Je l'ai déjà expérimenté avec deux fictions, celle-ci je compte bien la soigner ! Donc oui le format est court et du coup la dimension psychologique moins bien aboutie, **_mais je l'assume_**. Et je rappel que ceci est mon histoire, avec ma trame et mes personnages. J'en fait ce que je veux ! (et je n'autorise personne à se l'approprier, des fois que ça viendrais à l'idée de quelqu'un, je préfère prévenir que je ne suis partageuse que lorsqu'on me demande au préalable) Les mécontents peuvent passer leur chemin, je ne suis pas _toujours_ rancunière. Désolée si cette fin de **R**éponse** à R**eview parait violente, mon but n'est pas de blesser qui que ce soit, je respecte tout le monde, je ne fait qu'avancer mon point de vue. Là dessus...

Bon, demain on fera face au caractère "je-mâche-pas-mes-mots" de Jeremy !

Et merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que cette histoire d'Andy défloré sans son consentement ne vous aura pas tous fait fuir...

A demain donc !


	66. A1 S2 D43

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour votre soutient envers Andy, ça lui fait chaud au cœur (même s'il préfère largement le câlin d'Harry. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et ça l'a mumue vous pouvez pas savoir...)

Merci aussi pour votre soutient pour la fic, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à réclamer des compliments (ça me fait rougir et ça ne me va pas au teint), je voulais juste répondre à une personne non-connectée, mais ça me super plaisir.

On continuera le blabla en bas.

Protagonistes : San', Jem', An', Harry, tout le monde, Harry, Jem', San', Harry, Jem', Harry, An', Jem', San' et An' ! J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez... ;)

* * *

"Pourquoi c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe ?"

"S'il se laissait pas faire aussi !"

"Ferme là Jerem' !"

"C'est rien, ça va partir…"

"…"

"Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Regardez, c'est juste de l'encre !"

"Indélébile. Comme dans débile !"

"JEREM' !"

"Merci vieux…"

"Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en troisième et toi en sixième que tu peux m'appeler vieux !"

"Et quoi ? T'as peur de vieillir, _vieux_ ?"

"Harry !"

"POTTER, JE TE JURE QU..."

"JEREM' ! Ferme là !"

"Casse-toi d'là, Jerem' ! On t'a rien demandé, à la fin !"

* * *

Bon... les joies de l'amitié quoi...

**Petite annonce :** Promis juré je n'abandonne pas cette fic. C'est ma préférée parmis toutes celles que j'ai écris (et que j'écris encore) donc promis, je continuerais à l'écrire et à la poster. Malheureusement, j'ai fais trop d'ordi ces dernier mois. Donc une fois que la fin de leur première année scolaire serra postée, **_je ferais une pause_**. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, appelé un ophtalmo et réglé ce problème (pas mal préoccupant au demeurant) de vue qui baisse. Et si mon chalazion accepte de foutre le camp, je reviendrais peut-être poster plus tôt ! J'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps ! Vous me manquerez sinon...

Voilà pour la petite annonce ! Ne pleurez pas, ce n'est que temporaire.

Vani' ! Tu fais bien de poser la question, ma correctrice m'avait également demandé de lui faire un topo. Donc, _**le système scolaire**_. J'ai choisi d'utiliser le même que celui en France : Les classes vont de la sixième à la terminale. Cet établissement est donc un Collège-Lycée. Harry et Sandra sont en sixième, Andy est en quatrième et Jeremy est en troisième. Les diplômes discernés par l'école sont le Brevet et le Baccalauréat. Ce n'est pas une école française, et là-dessus, mea culpa, mais j'avais la flemme de me pencher sur le système Anglais (que je n'ai jamais compris...) et du coup j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité :p

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tous vos petits messages (même s'ils ne sont pas tous petits ^^) et merci pour votre soutient. J'espère qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire de nos petits héros, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de faire une pause... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre soin de moi, mais là ça deviens inquiétant... en tout cas, il reste encore huit jours avant qu'on ne se sépare...

A demain !


	67. A1 S2 D44

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Sandra, An', Harry, San', Jem', An', San', Harry, San', Harry et Jem'. Si vous arrivez à suivre xD

* * *

"Plus que deux semaines !"

"Montre voir tes résultats de bio ! WAW ! Et grâce à qui ?!"

"T'ention An', t'as les chevilles qui enflent…"

"Jerem', tu fais toujours la gueule ?"

"…"

"Rhoo, aller quoi ! C'est fini ! Trois semaines que ça dure !"

"Harry, t'en penses quoi ?"

"…"

"Allez Harry tu peux bien lui pardonner !"

"Que s'il garde ses réflexions idiotes pour lui."

"Et moi, si il prend un peu plus mes réflexions idiotes au sérieux ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer, Potter ? Sans répliquer ? Rêves pas !"

* * *

La tension entre Harry et Jem' n'est pas encore partie...

Rah làlà... Quelle idée d'être rancunier... Et quelle idée de manquer de tact aussi !

Bref. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Et à demain !


	68. A1 S2 D45

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Camarades de chambrée et les pensées de Harry.

* * *

"Mais ferme-la Potter !"

"Merde, on t'as jamais dit qu'les cauchemars ne tuaient pas ?!"

En sueur, il s'agrippe la cicatrice en forme d'éclair à deux mains.

"'Tain ! 'Me dis pas que tu nous as réveillés juste pour une migraine à trois ronds ? T'es con Potter ou quoi ? Fous nous la paix merde !"

Tremblant il se glisse hors de la chambre de dortoir.

Meeerde…

Et encore et toujours cet éclair de lumière verte qui revenait sans cesse dans ses rêves… Il était aveuglant… Et l'angoissait de façon indescriptible.

Et puis ces ténèbres qui lui oppressaient le cœur…

* * *

Ah ! C'est la fin de l'année et Voldy fait des siennes en Ecosse...

Vous en déduirez que si Harry n'a pas de pouvoirs, en revanche il est hyper sensible à la "présence"de Voldy.

Merci pour les reviews ! (A chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo Malh, je lis "Mlah"... J'écoute trop les Négresses Vertes...-_-')

A demain !


	69. A1 S2 D46

Coucou.

Je sais que vous êtes pressés d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe dans le monde magique. Rassurez vous, dans cinq jours vous saurez !

Protagonistes du jours : Les quatre zouaves. Donc Sandy, An', Harry, An', Harry, Jem', Harry et re-Jem' !

* * *

"Harry ? Ça va ?"

"Encore cette migraine ? Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, Harry…"

"Pour qu'elle me fasse encore des réflexions sur mon poids ? En quoi manger plus pourra aider ma cicatrice à ne plus me faire mal ? Franchement…"

"Ben… C'est vrai que j'avais espéré que te gaver de tarte à la mélasse suffirait à te remplumer… Mais…"

"Pourquoi c'est si grave ? J'ai jamais été bien gros !"

"Parce que ton oncle et ta tante sont des imbéciles qui ne t'ont jamais nourris correctement !"

"Jem'…"

"Viens pas me dire de la fermer Potter. C'est vrai."

* * *

Oui, oui, ils continuent à se faire la gueule ^^ Après tout, Harry est rancunier... Et Jem', je ne le voit pas du tout faire de plates excuses alors qu'il est persuadé d'avoir raison :D

J'adore Jem'.

Mais on s'en fou de qui j'adore dans la fic ! Le plus important, c'est que je vous adore, vous, très estimés lecteurs et reviewers ! Merci merci merci ! (d'exister et d'être là !)

A demain ! Où on verra que... Nan, je vous le dis pas, c'est ridicule. Vous le saurez demain !


	70. A1 S2 D47

Bonjour !

Un drabble léger aujourd'hui !

Protagonistes : Les quatre zouaves ! An', San', An', San', Jem', Harry, An' et Harry.

* * *

"Il parait que le documentaliste part en voyage de noce à la fin du mois."

"Et ça nous intéresse parce que ?..."

"Ha ha ! Tu vas devoir porter le deuil Sandy ! Tu vas plus le revoir !"

"Qu'est que j'en ai à faire ? Il a plus de trente ans ! Il est trop vieux pour moi !"

"T'es jalouse Cadogan !"

"De toute façon, pourquoi il reviendrait pas l'année prochaine ? Un voyage de noce ça dure pas trois ans, nan ?"

"'Parait que sa future a de l'ambition pour lui !"

"Nouveau documentaliste l'année prochaine, donc."

* * *

Aha... Un poste qui se libère ! Les choses sont bien faites quand même ^^

Merci pour vos messages, je vous sens en ébullition par rapport au monde magique... Je suis à deux doigts de vous livrer le chapitre Bonus afin de vous éviter d'exploser... Mais nan ! Vous attendrez encore quatre jours ! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! (Non, je ne suis pas méchante. Non je ne me gausse pas de vous voir trépigner d'impatience. Non, non, non. O:)

Bref. A demain ! Où on prépare le terrain pour leurs vacances.


	71. A1 S2 D48

Bonjour tout le monde !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry et An'

* * *

"Tes parents seront de retour pendant les vacances d'été ?"

"Gloups…"

"Oh… Alphie sera là aussi ?"

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir à la maison pour l'été ?"

"Euh… Merci An'… Mais j'ai pas trop envie de vous déranger en famille… Et puis… Miss-Attaché-Case m'a bien dit qu'il fallait impérativement que je retourne chez ma tante."

"Mais ils sont débiles dans ces administrations ! Ils espèrent quoi en te renvoyant là-bas ? Que ta famille sera plus intelligente à l'avenir ?!"

"J'en sais rien An'… J'sais juste que Tante Pétunia viens m'chercher à la fin de l'année…"

"Mince…"

* * *

Voili voilou...

Comme ça tout le monde il est content ! An' va être snobé par son frère et Harry... Ben... Harry, quoi.

Merci pour tous vos messages !

Et à demain !


	72. A1 S2 D49

Salut ! Nouveau drabble. Qui s'intitulerait "Le temps des adieux" s'il me venait l'idée de titrer mes drabbles.

Protagonistes : Harry et Sandra.

* * *

"San'…"

"Tiens je te l'offre ! Tu pourras continuer à t'entrainer dessus ! Ce n'est qu'une flûte à bec toute bête, mais c'est la base !"

"Quoi, tu… Tu me l'offres ?"

"Ben quoi ? T'as l'air surpris ?!"

Premier cadeau… Waw…

Bon, 'il allait pas vraiment pouvoir s'en servir, mais bon, tant pis. Ça restait un cadeau quand même !

"Mais… J'ai rien moi pour toi !"

"Si ! Des feuilles et un crayon ! Tiens, c'est mon adresse ! Tu penseras à m'écrire? J'ai demandé ton adresse à la Dirlo ! Je t'envoie une carte bientôt !"

"San'…"

* * *

Demain c'est le tour d'Andy et Jem'. Et après-demain, bonus !

Merci pour vos reviews !

(Vani', Oui, je parlais de cinq années... Shame on me...)

A demain !


	73. A1 S2 D50

Salut !

Dernier Drabble de leur deuxième semestre ! Et les adieux d'Andy et de Jeremy !

Donc en protagonistes : Andy, Harry, _Pétunia_ et Jeremy !

* * *

"N'hésite pas à appeler si y a quoi que ce soit… Tu promets Harry ? Tu me le diras si ça va pas ? Marita me conduira jusque chez toi si tu veux, on pourra continuer à se voir !"

Mais quelle mère poule alors !

"Promis !"

"Vl'a la tante… An, bonnes vacances…"

"Courage…"

"Bonjour Harry."

Qu'elle a maigri. Et elle a pas l'air très fier…

"Bonjour Pétunia."

"Ton Oncle et ton cousin sont partis en vacances à Majorque. Chez Marge."

Oh ! Des vraies vacances ?

"Harry…"

Jem' ?!

"Désolé… pour…"

"T'inquiète Jem', c'est fini. Bonnes vacances !"

* * *

Waw ! Jem' qui présente des excuses ! Heureusement qu'il est pardonné parce que c'est franchement pas son genre. Et bien entendu, les deux parties ont conscience que les excuses sont seulement là parce qu'il manque de tact quand il raconte des vérités bruts. Pas parce qu'il les dit. Parce qu'il a raison ^^

Bref ! Demain... Bonus de quelqu'un du monde magique ! Pour bien clôturer l'année et pour que vous soyez au courant de ce qui s'est finalement passé à Poudlard !

Tcho les loulous ! Merci, encore une fois d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et d'avoir laissé des commentaires ! Je pensais franchement pas que des textes aussi courts mériteraient autant de commentaires (348 ! pour le moment ^^).

Finalement... Peut-être n'y aura t-il pas de pause ? :) Parce que mon oeil à l'air d'enfin se décider à guérir ! Et que mes yeux fatiguent moins sur l'ordi en se moment. Bref ! Pas de pause !


	74. Pensées d'un Maître Potioniste

Bonsoir les amis ! (oui je sais, il est 10h et demi du mat'. Et alors ? ^^)

Aujourd'hui, BONUS ! Pas besoin de préciser en quel POV. "Maître Potioniste" doit suffire comme indice, nan ? ^^

Sans plus de transition : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Pensées d'un Maître Potioniste._**

Le corps victime de tremblements incontrôlables, le Potioniste faisait les cent pas dans le bureau glacial des sous-sols. Nerveusement, il se tordait le poignet gauche avec sa main droite.

Il aurait donné sa vie pour ne pas vivre cette confrontation.

Elle signifiait qu'un jour prochain, bien trop tôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tiendrait de nouveau en son pouvoir, qu'il devrait de nouveau lui prêter allégeance et se soumettre à chacun de ses souhaits…

Il ne pourrait y échapper. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait de retour, le Directeur de Poudlard l'enverrait comme espion.

Il le savait et il l'avait accepté. Il avait juré à Dumbledore qu'il resterait à jamais au service du Bien, en tout temps, toute circonstance. Et il ne voulait pas briser ce serment. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir le vieil homme ni s'en faire un ennemi. Et puis il voulait absolument se racheter.

Cela ressemblait, à n'en pas douter, au comportement d'un petit garçon qui voulait que son père lui pardonne un écart de conduite. Mais s'il voulait se racheter, ce n'était pas pour Dumbledore. C'était pour lui-même. Il voulait avoir droit à sa part de lumière…

Il avait toujours su, Dumbledore le lui avait toujours dit, que le Lord Noir réapparaîtrait un jour et tenterait par tous les moyens de revenir au faîte de sa puissance.

Mais il avait espéré… non, il avait rêvé que cela n'arriverait pas si tôt. Il s'était voilé la face, avait décidé de profiter de sa bonne fortune et du répit qu'on lui octroyait en ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Oui, bonne fortune. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas tant que cela "d'anciens" Mangemorts en liberté, vivant confortablement avec une situation stable et même respectable. Et surtout de tous ses anciens collègues, il était le seul à avoir la protection constante et sans faille de l'illustre Directeur.

Il lui fallut un certain moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait commencé à se griffer le poignet, le tordre ne le soulageant pas de l'angoisse et la terreur qu'il ressentait.

Il fusilla des yeux son bras gauche. En fait le tatouage presque invisible qui s'y tenait.

Merlin, ce que les adolescents peuvent être c… Stupides ! Et entre tous, il avait été le plus bête.

Tout ça pour un peu de reconnaissance, un peu de gloire… Pour compenser son enfance misérable et son adolescence guère plus heureuse….

Tout ça pour impressionner Lily. Dieu, la bêtise qu'il avait pu avoir… L'impressionner, elle, si bonne, si juste, si droite, en intégrant un cercle de racistes criminels…

Il n'était peut-être pas très réconfortant de savoir que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Il n'était pas mort, en effet. Mais une vie faite de culpabilité et de honte ne valait guère mieux…

Levant les yeux vers le manteau de la cheminée devant laquelle il faisait les cent pas, il réprima un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût en repensant au visage ignoble et cruel de son ancien maître qui était apparu à l'arrière du crâne de son collègue, dans la soirée.

L'ignominie et l'horreur de la magie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé durant cette année lui donnait la nausée. Le fait qu'il se soit trouvé à une telle proximité des élèves… Qu'il aurait pu réussir à recouvrer toutes ses forces ce soir…

Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Et quand il pensait à ces imbéciles qui avaient eu l'audace de se croire suffisamment forts et intelligents pour affronter cette monstruosité… Seuls… Sans avertir leurs professeurs… Des premières années ! Ces Gryffondors allaient l'achever avec leur courage (leur bêtise, oui !) et leurs sentiments chevaleresques…

Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de veiller sur ces imbéciles tandis que le Mage Noir le plus fou et le plus puissant de leur siècle cherchait à revenir…

L'insouciance… non, l'inconscience de leur comportement l'horrifiait.

Qu'ils n'aient pas connu la première guerre (car il allait y en avoir une deuxième… aucun doute là-dessus) ne justifiait pas un comportement aussi dangereux, irréfléchi, pour ne pas dire suicidaire.

D'ailleurs, qu'ils n'aient pas été témoins de la guerre ne voulait pas dire qu'ils en ignoraient totalement les conséquences… Mais qu'avait bien pu passer par la tête de Londubat à vouloir jouer les héros ?! L'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses parents ne lui suffisait pas comme avertissement ?!

Il était d'ailleurs très curieux de savoir où le jeune homme avait trouvé le courage de suivre les deux écervelés qui lui servaient d'amis. Neville Londubat n'était pas connu pour sa témérité ni pour la vivacité de son intelligence.

Intéressant.

Non ! Pas intéressant ! Dangereux ! Le comportement de ce jeune fou avait été dangereux ! D'ailleurs Pompom avait dit qu'il mettrait plusieurs jours avant de revenir à lui…

… Bon courage à Minerva pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Augusta Londubat…

La migraine commençait à poindre.

Il ne voulait pas penser à son ancien maître. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face. Il reviendrait. Et comme il savait que Severus était à Poudlard… Merlin, y avait-il des risques énormes pour qu'il cherche à prendre contact avec lui ?

Heureusement, Dumbledore était arrivé suffisamment tôt pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait la possibilité que de saluer "chaleureusement" son ancien serviteur…

Qu'aurait-il dit ? Qu'aurait-il dû faire si le Directeur n'était pas arrivé ? Entrer dans son jeu ? Feindre de se réjouir de son retour ?

Que ferait-il s'il cherchait à prendre contact avec lui ? L'aiderait-il à retrouver forme humaine et à récupérer tous ses pouvoirs ?

Désespéré et épuisé, il s'effondra sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il donnerait sa vie pour avoir droit à un nouveau répit.

Il tressaillit lorsque la cheminette se mit en activité. Par _pitié_, pas maintenant…

"Bonsoir Severus."

"Albus…"

"Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de vous. Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage et d'une intuition tout à fait exemplaire ce soir !"

Que son air joyeux pouvait être exaspérant…

"Venez-en aux faits, voulez-vous ?"

"Bien entendu, mon ami. Vous devez être épuisé…"

Hinhin…

"… Mais il était important que nous ayons cette conversation au plus tôt Severus."

"Comment se portent la Miss Granger et le fils Weasley ?" Il n'avait pris le temps d'écouter que le diagnostic concernant Londubat avant de rejoindre ses cachots.

"Ils s'en remettront très rapidement ! (qu'il détestait le ton joyeux de cet homme bon sang !) Mais ce n'est pas à leur propos que je venais vous voir."

Dommage…

"J'ai conscience que cela doit être difficile pour vous, mais je crains que votre rôle d'espion ne prenne effet très rapidement…"

"Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il cherchera à me contacter bientôt ?" Il ne put dissimuler l'angoisse et la terreur que cette perspective lui inspirait.

"Je ne peux, bien évidemment, rien prédire. Peut-être que Voldemort (il tressaillit. Quand donc ce vieux fou se déciderait-il à respecter les règles ? Son bras le picota de façon désagréable.) décidera qu'il est préférable de se faire oublier quelques temps… Mais je préférerais que vous vous teniez prêt au cas où il se manifesterait plus rapidement."

"Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je l'aide à se régénérer ? A retrouver sa toute-puissance ? Albus…"

"Faites de votre mieux Severus. Il est indispensable que vous ayez toute sa confiance !"

"Très bien…"

"Je suis surpris que le sort de vos élèves vous préoccupe autant Severus."

Et cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du Directeur. Qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour lui faire avouer qu'il se préoccupait du bien être des cornichons qu'il avait à sa charge…

"Je suis impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit de cette fille. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une gamine de douze ans puisse résoudre cette énigme."

"Ah ! Miss Granger a en effet de grandes capacités. Je place beaucoup d'espoirs en elle."

"De l'ambition vous voulez dire…"

"Ne soyez pas si méfiant Severus…"

"Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant Albus ! N'allez pas l'impliquer dans vos plans douteux !"

"Mais quels plans douteux mon ami ?"

"Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous avez toujours un plan, un rôle à attribuer à chacun d'entre nous pour parvenir à vos fins ! Laissez donc vos élèves tranquilles ! Et je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'éviter de les mettre en danger en introduisant dans vos murs le sujet de convoitise des Mages Noirs ! C'était stupide de votre part d'installer la pierre au château ! Vous avez délibérément mis de jeunes sorciers mineurs en danger ! Vous saviez que la pierre attirerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est injustifiable ce que vous avez fait là Dumbledore !"

"… Calmez-vous Severus. J'admets qu'il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de ma part…"

"Judicieux ? Complètement irréfléchi vous voulez dire ?! D'accord votre idée du miroir était brillante, mais pourquoi avoir installé tout ce système au sein d'une école ? Une école Albus ! Avec des élèves dedans ! De _jeunes_ élèves !"

"Cela suffit Severus. Il était indispensable de mettre la pierre en un endroit sûr et Poudlard était le meilleur emplacement que nous avions. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore quelques affaires importantes à régler. Je dois m'assurer que Remus Lupin prendra ses fonctions dans cette école moldue à la rentrée prochaine."

"Lupin ?! Vous allez charger un Loup-Garou de la protection du jeune Potter ?!"

"Severus. Remus n'est pas uniquement un Loup-Garou. Vous semblez oublier que vingt-sept jours par mois c'est un humain comme vous et moi."

"Vous m'excuserez, mais après être confronté à ses crocs venimeux et/ou mortel, il n'est pas facile de se concentrer sur l'aspect « sans danger » d'un Loup-Garou !"

"Après toutes ces années, Severus…"

"Après toutes ces années, Remus Lupin reste toujours un Loup-Garou, Albus. Et vous allez confier le jeune Potter à ses crocs aiguisés ?"

"Lors de ses transformations, Remus restera hors de portée de tout être humain Severus. Comme cela a été le cas pendant toutes ces années. Il a toute ma confiance et je vous conseille d'en faire autant. Il est indispensable que le jeune garçon soit sous la surveillance d'une personne du monde magique. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il est nécessaire qu'il soit protégé de toutes menaces extérieures. Et vous admettrez qu'un Loup peut faire un excellent garde du corps ?"

"Tant qu'il ne se retourne pas contre son protégé vous voulez dire ?"

"Ne soyez pas si négatif Severus. Harry sera en sécurité avec Remus. Je vous le promets."

"Oh, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le promettre ! Après tout, pour ce que j'en ai à f…"

"Severus. Vous ne m'aurez pas. Vous pouvez tromper vos élèves, vos collègues, vos fréquentations, mais pas moi. Vous vous souciez du garçon."

"Ça, c'est ce que vous vous plaisez à croire. A présent si vous le voulez bien, je vais tâcher de me reposer pendant que vous irez vous assurer que ce stupide animal intègre cette école de fous."

"Severus… Un peu de compassion n'a jamais fait de mal…"

"J'ai lu le dossier du jeune Potter monsieur. Vous vous rappelez ? Vous m'aviez demandé de chercher une faille dans leurs dossiers administratifs pour éviter que ce garçon ne soit privé de la « protection » de sa tante… J'ai vu les rapports qui avaient été fait sur cette famille de malades dégénérés. Et les traitements qu'a subis le fils de Lily dans cette _école_. Je me demande bien pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à le transférer dans un établissement plus sain… Ces démons sont ignobles… A présent, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais être seul."

"Bien… Bonne nuit Severus."

Oh, il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt… Par manque d'envie déjà… Si c'était pour revoir en songe cette horrible tête de serpent accrochée au crâne d'un collègue… Non merci !

Il se dirigea sans attendre d'avantage vers son laboratoire personnel. Si vraiment Lupin devait être celui chargé de la protection de Potter, il allait chercher un moyen de s'assurer que cette horrible bête ne soit pas un danger pour le fils de Lily.

Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait à l'amélioration de cette satanée potion Tue-Loup… Cette fois-ci, elle devait être parfaite…

* * *

Waw, il était long dis donc ! Ça change ! ^^

Alooooooors. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? Convaincues ? _Pas_ convaincues ?... Satisfaites ? Pas satisfaites ? (je ne devrais pas mettre tout ça au féminin... quel sexisme et quel radicalisme... Y a-t-il des garçon parmis vous ? Mes plus plates excuses pour se rejet bien involontaire...)

Il y a encore 20 drabbles pour les vacances d'été et ensuite on passe à la deuxième année ! (pour le moment, 70 drabbles et 3 Bonus d'écrits pour la deuxième année !) Encore 93 jours à me supporter ! Pour le moment ^^.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

Et oui, très bon rappel de **Kuro'** : Pétunia est créditée comme personnage important de la fic ! En fait de personnage important, elle est surtout plus importante que dans n'importe quelle fic centrée sur Harry. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est vraiment la vedette ! Les vedettes, c'est Harry et les trois zouaves d'amis qu'il a !^^

**Vani'**, t'inquiète, le rendez-vous est maintenu ^^ Je te l'ai dis, ça fait depuis cinq ans que j'aurais du le prendre ! Je vais plus reculer maintenant ! ^^ Et merci pour la mention de Dudley. Je n'avais pas trop réfléchis à son propos, trop concentrée sur Tunie. Mais effectivement, pourquoi ne pas les faire de nouveau interagir ensemble ? Mais plus tard... ^^ Et j'espère que t'as pensé à l'huile solaire pour les peluches ! Le soleil, ça fait mal (je le dis en connaissance de cause. Tout les ans j'oublie que ma peau est _extrêmement_ sensible au soleil... A chaque fois, coup de soleil ! -_-)

**Titepuce'**, en effet, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Tunie et Vernon... Mais on ne s'en rendra vraiment compte qu'aux vacances de Noël !

Je sais, ça deviens rare que je fasse des Réponses A Review à la fin d'un chapitre. Mais bon... C'est pas trop gênant, nan ? C'est pas comme quand je répond des gros romans à certaines ^^

Et plein de merci très chaleureux à tout les autres reviewers et lecteurs !

Bref !

Pokoù bras, everybody et _à demain_ pour la suite !


	75. Ete 1 Drabble 1

Salut !

Premier drabble sur les premières vacances d'été. An' vient aux nouvelles. Enfin... Téléphone.

Protagonistes du coup : An' et Harry.

* * *

"Alors ces vacances ?"

"Ben. Tranquilles. Y'a que moi et Pétunia. Les deux autres sont partis à Majorque…"

"Majorque ?! Hé ben ! Y'en a qui vont chopper un rhume en rentrant !"

"Tu m'étonne. Et toi ? Alphie ?"

"…"

"Okay… On en reparlera…"

"Et ta tante ? Comment ça se passe ?"

"…"

"Okay… Tu veux qu'on t'apporte une tarte à la mélasse ?"

"Arrête, tu vas me donner faim…"

"Elle te nourrit au moins ?!"

"Mais oui ! C'est juste…"

"Quoi ?"

"Je sens qu'elle veut me parler d'un truc, mais qu'elle sait pas comment s'y prendre…"

* * *

Aha...

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est la troisième fois que j'ai autant de reviews !

Pourquoi "Le fils de Lily" ? Je pense effectivement que c'est parce qu'il n'a _pas_ vu Harry et qu'il n'est donc pas confronté à la ressemblance avec James.

Mais surtout, _surtout_, il ne peut pas s'en prendre à lui en le traitant d'enfant gâté, d'arrogant comme son père, d'égocentrique et tout le tintouin. Pour l'excellente raison qu'il a pris connaissance du dossier d'Harry et qu'il se rend compte qu'il a connu une enfance assez similaire à la sienne. Et je pense honnêtement qu'une personne ayant vécu une enfance traumatisante ne peut pas en vouloir à d'autre enfant d'avoir connu la même chose.

Ce serait incroyablement ironique et égocentrique. Genre, "nan, mais je m'en fout que t'ai été maltraité par ta famille ! Moi aussi d'abord ! Et j'ai eu plus mal que toi ! Na !". Ridicule. Deux cas de maltraitance sont complètement différents. Il ne peut pas y avoir de comparaison.

Sev' ne peut pas décider que la situation d'Harry est moins pire que celle qu'il a vécu. Et il ne peut pas être indifférent. Parce que effectivement, c'est le fils de Lily. C'est Pétunia qui "s'occupe" de lui. Et Sev' aime Lily. Et Sev' haï Pétunia. Il ne peut pas être indifférent à la situation. Dans les livres, Sev' ne sais rien du tout de ce qui s'est passé au Privet Drive pendant dix ans. Et surtout, une fois qu'il en aperçoit les grandes ligne, sa haine pour Harry est déjà bien trop profonde.

Bref. Sev' aime Lily, le fils de Lily a vie peu enviable. Il n'ira peut-être pas le consoler et s'attacher à lui (trop pas son genre). Mais il n'ira certainement pas non plus se réjouir de la situation.

Sinon, pour l'évolution de la relation Pétunia/Harry... Suite au prochain épisode ^^

**Vani'**, oui ta remarque m'a inspiré. Tout comme **Matsu'** m'a conforté dans l'idée que Jem' changerait un peu l'ordre des choses à St Brutus. D'ailleurs, **Matsu'**, là où je suis rendue dans l'écriture, Jem' va commencer à faire des conneries et ça va progressivement déboucher sur une révolution et un coup d'état dans l'école. Mais je vais essayer de mettre en place tout ça au fur et à mesure. Il ne faudrait pas que ça empiète de trop sur la trame de l'histoire. Je ne peut pas faire un focus dessus et faire de cette "révolution" l'intrigue principale^^.

Bref ! Pour en revenir à **Vani'**, on devra attendre les deuxième vacances d'été pour se pencher sur le cas de Dudley. On pourra en discuter quand je serrait rendu à ce stade de l'écriture ! ;.)

**History**, petit rappel, "respectons l'honorable Directeur de Poudlard"^^. Je suis d'accord, ses décisions font plus de mal que de bien parfois. Mais là, il essaye d'arranger les choses. Il va envoyer Remus pour veiller de près sur Harry. Il n'a pas la possibilité de le faire transférer dans une autre école, on le verra plus tard. Et de toute manière, avec Remus dans les parages et les amis d'Harry, la situation va finir par s'améliorer. Si Dumby cherche toujours à augmenter le nombre de pions sur son plateau d'échec, c'est pour s'assurer la victoire final. Il a une vision d'ensemble de la situation et s'il ne commence pas maintenant à placer ses pièces, la guerre ne serrait qu'un gros chaos avec pour résultat : Echec et mat. Victoire pour Voldy. On connait tous l'incompétence du Ministère de la Magie. Si Dumby n'y mettait pas son grain de sel, ce serrait catastrophique... Même si je suis d'accord avec Sev'. Hermione est trop jeune pour que Dumby puisse déjà s'intéresser à elle... Donc, oui... C'est trop me demander de le faire souffrir... Et pour info, Dumby s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il le prétendait. Il n'a pas la science infuse et se rend compte qu'il y a, et il y aura toujours, des éléments qui sont hors de son contrôle. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry serrait cracmol. Non seulement ça remet en question la prophétie, ses plans et tout le tralala, mais surtout, quel autre élément inattendu viendra perturber ses plans ? Il se remet plus en question je pense que dans les livres.

Et pour répondre à **Vani'**, encore un coup ^^, Neville... Neville, Neville, Neville... Pourquoi lui ? Je pense qu'en voyant ses plans sur Harry s'effondrer, Dumby s'est replié sur le deuxième élu qu'il avait sous la main. Certes, Voldy a jeter son dévolu sur Harry, mais qui nous dit que le véritable élu n'était pas Neville ? On discutera de l'histoire des horcruxes plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est le calcule qu'a fait Dumby. Il lui reste un prétendant à la prophétie sous la main, il fera tout pour l'encourager à remplacer Harry dans le rôle du Sauveur. Aussi, ne nous étonnons plus s'il a suivi Hermione et Ron sous la trappe. Il y a été subtilement encouragé par Dumby. Les détails, vous (les lecteurs) ne les aurez pas. Pas pour le moment. Peut-être un jour. Plus tard. Ici, les drabbles sont en POV Harry (pour le moment). En tout cas en POV monde moldu. Donc pour le reste, soi ayez un peu de patience, soi ayez un peu d'imagination ! ^^

Bon ! J'arrête là les RAR, elles font trois fois la taille du drabble... (ou plutôt dix d'après le nombre de mots que fait ce chapitre... :D )

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop embrouillée dans mes explications. J'ai tendance à donner une idée qui me fait penser à d'autres détails qui me font penser à d'autres idées et ainsi de suite... Alors j'espère que le tout reste un minimum cohérent... ^^

Bref ! Pokoù ha ken' ar c'hentañ !


	76. Ete 1 Drabble 2

Saluuuut !

Le retour de l'Assistante Sociale ! (quoi ? j'ai jamais dit qu'elle lui foutrait la paix ! en plus il est de retour chez sa tante, normal que quelqu'un les surveille !)

Portgonistes : L'Assistante, Pétunia et Harry

* * *

"Madame."

"Bonjour Madame…"

"Harry est-il là ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, Attaché-Case ? Qu'elle m'a cuit au four ?

"'Jour…"

"Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Heureuse de vous voir !"

Ben… c'est pas un sentiment partagé…

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Tout comme il m'a été demandé de suivre votre cas pendant vos séjours chez les Shefferd, Monsieur Potter, on m'a confié la tâche de vous rendre visite toutes-les-semaines pendant vos vacances."

_Toutes les semaines ?!_

Hé ben…

"Vous avez encore perdu de poids."

"Il me dit qu'il n'a pas faim…"

"Peut-être parce que vous l'y avez habitué ?"

_Bam_…

* * *

Pauvre Tunie ^^ Et ce n'est qu'un début...

Merci pour les reviews !

Pokoù bras d'an holl, ha ken' arc'hoazh !


End file.
